Danganronpa: Hope's Melody or Despair's Discord SYOC (CANCELLED)
by ChaoticMercy
Summary: A new Killing Game has begun, new location, new students, and a new Mastermind. Who will live? Who will die? Will Hope shine bright or will Despair wash over. Read and find out. Constructive criticism appreciate, no flamers. OC sheet inside. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story and OC. (15/15 Closed)
1. chapter 1

**I just love overworking myself, don't I? Anyways, this plot bunny decided to build its nest in my mind and have a family so yeah. Also, seeing all the other SYOC stories, Danganronpa especially, got me interested into doing this one. Hopefully this one will give me inspiration to write more as others will have a more invested interest in my story. Anyways, let's give it everything we've got! It's Prolouge Time!**

A dark figure was sitting in front of fifteen computer screens, all of which were off at the moment. "Oh, I do so love these games~! The utter despair, the satisfying hope!" The figure said before they sighed. "Too bad it has been forgotten like the Awful, Most Tragic, Most Despair inducing event in history."

The figure suddenly grinned. "Well, I'm just going to bring that back, just with my touch added to make sure it's not as boring as a normal repeat~ Oh, but who should my Ultimate Students be? There are so many~!" The computer screens started turning on, showing video feed of fifteen different teenagers, from different parts of the world.

"This will do great~ All of them will be perfect~! Oh, but what's this?" The figure said, staring at one screen in particular. An grin bordering on insane stretched across the figure's face as small giggles escape. "Oh, he will be the perfect key! Will this be a Melody fit to fill the world with Hope? Or will it be such a Discord that it washes with Despair? Only time will tell!"

The figure started laughing loudly, as all the screens changed to a picture of Monokuma's face, except for one, which held the face of the key, The Ultimate Little Brother, Daisuke Yorokobi.

 **And that's all for the preview. Like I said, this is a SYOC story. So, fifteen lucky people will be having their unlucky OCs as part of my Killing Game. And one of your OCs will be playing the Mastermind in this, this position is up for grabs until the last OC is accepted. Also, the positions are not first come first serve, I have the right to reject your OC. But, if it is rejected, feel free to send a different OC. And lastly, please be diverse with your talents, and don't use Talents already used in the games, certain alternatives, like Ultimate Butler might be accepted, I don't want a Killing Game with fifteen OCs all basically being different versions of the Ultimate Athlete. Send your Sheets through PM, any sent through Review will be ignored.**

 **Sheet for the OCs.**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age(13-19):**

 **Sexual Orientation(can range from loving one gender to being able to fall in love with any gender):**

 **Home country:**

 **Ethnicity(White, African, Italian, stuff like that):**

 **Family(if they have any):**

 **Talent(Give me a detailed reason why they have said Talent):**

 **Backstory(Doesn't have to be super sad sob story, give me at least a paragraph, which should involve how your OC came across their Talent):**

 **(Appearance)**

 **Skin color:**

 **Eye Color and shape:**

 **Hair color and style:**

 **Shape of face(range from soft and chubby to mature and sophisticated):**

 **Their outfit(the one they'll be wearing for the entire story):**

 **Accessories(Earrings, hairclips, piercings jewelry):**

 **Anything else you might what to add(tattoos, scars, disfigurments):**

 **Personality(give me a good description of what your OCs personality is like, how they act around friends, enemies, lovers):**

 **Do you want your OC to be the Mastermind:**

 **If yes, why should I make your OC the Mastermind:**

 **Execution(if your muse is the blackened, how do you think their Execution would go):**

 **Chance of survival(From 1-10, 1 being not likely, 10 being very likely, no guarantees):**

 **Other(Anything else you believe I should know about your OC):**


	2. Prologue 0-1

**Wow, my characters filled up faster then I expected. Thank you to everyone who sent a character and sorry to the ones who weren't accepted, maybe next time if I decide to do this again. And to those who characters did get accepted, congratulations, they're potentially gonna die~ Make sure to read and review, the more reviews you do, the more I know you're reading and a better chance your character has at living.**

Oh **, and side note, a few people have told me that my stories are on the short side. I am aware of this, and am trying to fix this. I am working on my phone since I don't have a computer so that might be a factor, but again, I will try to make my stories longer.**

Now **, without further ado, time to meet the students!**

Prologue 0-1: Welcome to Hope's Peak Theater

A clear sunny day was in full swing as a large academy was in view, Hope's Peak Academy to be exact. The new academy that was built after the end of the now forgotten Most Awful, Most Tragic, Most Despair Enducing Event in History. This school welcomed students of teenage years with only two conditions: 1. They must already be attending school. And 2. They must have an Ultimate Talent of some kind. And one such student was standing in front of the school right now, ready for his first day.

The new student was short, with fairly long black hair that reached his shoulder blades, his bangs grown out and swept to the left to cover his left eye. He had heterochromatic eyes, his left eye was blue while his right eye was green, and a soft, child like face. His skin was white, and he was wearing a plain blue shirt with a large black jacket that covered his hands. His pants were a blueish purple with black sneakers on his feet. Around his neck was a necklace with a charm shaped like a heart with a devil wing and angel wing on it.

Now he may seem like he belongs in elementary school, but this student is actually 14 years old. He was Daisuke Yorokobi, the Super High School Level Little Brother.

 _Daisuke Yorokobi- Super High School Level Little Brother_

Little Brother was the name of his Talent, for he had this aura that made people want to dote on him and treat him like their little brother. If it was just that, he wouldn't have been scouted, but the people around him that actively took care of him and treated him like they would were they related, their moods had improved noticeably. Therapists had hired him to help with depressed patients, and it helped him get truly noticed and famous as he had gotten rid of their depression, and improved their mental condition, just by acting like the cute younger sibling everyone loves.

'Looks like I'm the first one here.' Daisuke thought to himself as he walked into the building. But when he went inside, he didn't see anything indicating a welcome ceremony or any staff. "Where is every-" He started before he felt someone grab him and something get injected into his arm. He panicked and struggled for a bit, but his movements slowly grew sluggish and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was what looked like a half black half white blob.

When he came to, he found himself lying on the floor. Confused and still disoriented, he slowly got up. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he noticed he was what looked like a dressing room of a theater. There were several mirrors on the wall with lights around them, wigs and costumes on racks and hangers on the side, and makeup supplies on desks. He noticed a door and went towards it, opening it. He stepped out into a hallway with other dressing rooms and an arrow pointing to one end of the hallway. Daisuke felt lost and unsure but followed the arrow, passing by more dressing room doors before he reached the end of the hall, stopping in front of a door.

"Green room..." He read the sign on the door before he opened it, revealing the green room and the 15 other people waiting inside.

"Oh, are you the last student?" One girl asked, her tone calm and polite. "Wait, are you all Ultimates as well?" Daisuke asked. "Classes are typically 16 students, strange that they decided to put us in a theater though." A boy said, cheerful yet somewhat indifferent. "But it was crazy alone and I was ambushed by someone!" An energetic girl said. "Wait, so you are saying we were all absconded by some malicious ne'er-do-well?" A whimsical boy asked. "I don't know about that, but it seems we're all in the same class, so why don't we get to know each other?" A pleasant sounding boy said. "That sounds like a good start. Nothing good will come from not knowing each other. So, let's introduce ourselves." A bossy sounding girl said.

"Well, I'm Daisuke Yorokobi. I'm 14 years old and I'm known as the Super High School Level Little Brother." Daisuke introduced himself, noticing a few girls blushing and one that looked like she was restraining herself. "How is being a little brother a Talent?" One boy asked. "Oh, I heard about you! You're that kid that saved all those people from their depression!" The energtic girl said.

"Well, I'll go next if nobody else will." One boy said, stepping up. The boy had pale skin, with his eyes being gold in color and cat-like. He had long white blue hair in a low ponytail held in a hairband while his face with mature and seemed slightly andronginous. He had on a loose fitting, light blue yukata with a wave pattern design, a yellow obi around his waist, brown wooden geta on his feet. "Hello everyone, I'm Torahiko Hideyoshi. I'm 17 years old and I am know as the Super High School Level Actor."

 _Torahiko Hideyoshi- Super High School Level Actor_

'He doesn't seem that affected by our situation.' Daisuke thought to himself. "You probably haven't seen my work and you probably never will since all copies are sold on the first day." Torahiko said with a calm smile. 'Can someone be cheerful and blunt at the same time?'

"I can go next. Hopefully I won't bash your ears too much." Another boy said as he stepped up. This boy had tan skin with round green eyes, dark brown hair that was held back was so much hairspray you could smell it, and his face being slightly chubby and friendly looking. He had a white shirt and red tie under a green sweater vest that had red diamonds going around the middle, beige trousers, and brown loafers with white socks. There was also a pin on his shirt that in the shape of a robin, a book in his hand, and a pair of binoculars around his neck. "My name is Michael Ashby, I'm 16, and I'm the Super High School Level Birdwatcher."

 _Michael Ashby- Super High School Level Birdwatcher_

'He sounds like and looks like he belongs in America, in the 50s.' Daisuke thought. "I got my title by watching and recording almost every bird species there is, some even better then what some smarty pants professional could do. I hope we all have a grand ol' dandy time!" Michael said. 'Who says dandy anymore?'

"My turn." Another boy said. This boy had tanned, olive skin, deep bright red eyes, short black hair, and a sharp, mature face. He was wearing a white, short sleeved cotton shirt with a dark blue leather apron in front, blue jeans, brown work boots, red and grey headphones on his head, and black safety goggles on. He had an anvil shaped pendant around his neck. "I'm Kafsi Amoni, 18, and I'm the Super High School Level Blacksmith."

 _Kafsi Amoni- Super High School Level Blacksmith_

'He seems quiet, but nice.' "I was able to get my title due to building everything I make to perfection, even working automatas." Kafsi said. 'Sounds like he gets more talkative when it's about his work.'

"I shall go next." Another boy stepped up. He had white skin, piercing brown eyes that were hidden behind glasses in the rigjt light, combed back brown hair, with a sophisticated, yet baby face. He was wearing a simple brown blazer, suit and tie. "I am known as Bertrand Dewy, I am 18 years old, and I am know as the Super High School Level Philosopher."

 _Bertrand Dewy- Super High School Level Philosopher_

'He looks nice.' "I earned my title by writing over 25 books on philosophy and am of the mindset that all human are to work until all beings are without suffering." Bertrand said. 'I'd like to get to know him but thinking about philosophy makes my head hurt.' Daisuke thought.

"I shall introduce myself next." A girl said. She had alabaster white skin, almond shaped, light blue eyes, long ice-blue hair in twin drills, with a mature and sophisticated face. She had a silk white undershirt with a silk light green overshirt, a knee length, dark green skirt, and white ankle strap stilletto high heels. She also had a hairclip of a painter's palette in her hair, a gold locket around her neck, a turquoise bracelet on her right wrist, a pair of diamond earrings, a ruby ring on her left ring finger, and a gold anklet on her left ankle. She had a curvy, buxom body, long legs, ample bust size, and manicured fingernails. "Greetings everyone, I am Kuroko Mizushima, but you might know me better as Lilly Skybloom. I am 18 years old, and I am the Super High School Level Shoujo-ai Manga Author."

 _Kuroko Mizushima- Super High School Level Shoujo-ai Manga Author_

'She's like Onee-chan.' "My Talent comes from all the manga I've created, being able to turn even the most LGBT hating people into avid fans. I look forward to properly meeting all my adorable kouhais." Kuroko said. 'Looks like she was looking at the other girls when she said that.'

"It appears that I am next in this order." Another boy said. He had fair skin, sharp sapphire eyes with well-trimmed black eyebrows, bleached white hair tied in a long braided ponytail with bangs hanging on both sides of his face, and a sophisticated face. He was wearing a deep black frilly suit-jacket with a tailcoat and gold trim, with a blue undershirt, white slacks held up with a black leather belt, and polished black leather shoes. He also had a velvety blue cape draped over his left shoulder, thin white gloves on his hands, a golden necklace around his neck filled with common jewels, and a silver crown on his head with a large sapphire as the crown jewel. "Salutations, the name I have been given is Angelo Furalaas. I am 18 years of age, and have been given the title of Super High School Level Duelist."

 _Angelo Furalaas- Super High School Level Duelist_

'He has an interesting way of talking.' "My title was given to me by mastering all rules of duel, besting other champions of the trade, and being able to duel with all glorious weapons of finesse, though I do favor the rapier. Endeavour to act in a proper manner around such royalty." Angelo said. 'A bit too confident in himself.'

"I guess I'm next." Another boy said as he stepped up. He had tanned peach skin with a scar across his left cheek, round red eyes that were covered with black sunglasses, black hair in a fohawk, though it was hard to see with the brown cowboy hat on his head, and a mature, sophisticated face. He was wearing a black button up shrit, blue jeans, black boots, a watch around his wrist, a gun necklace around his neck, and silver gauntlets on his hands. "Howdy, I'm Jackson Walker, I'm 17 and I'm the Super High School Level Gunslinger."

 _Jackson Walker- Super High School Level Gunslinger_

'He's like Angelo with the confidence.' "I got my title for being the best gunslinger in the world! Nobody can pull off trick shots like I can! If you want, I could try to teach you, but you'll never be as good as me!" Jackson said. 'He seems nice, if a bit arrogant.'

"I'm next." Another girl said as she stepped up. She had light tan skin, amber eyes, short brownish red hair with two mirroring white streaks, and the rest of her face was covered by a red scarf. She was wearing a black jacket with a fur coat, a white and purple t-shirt under that with 殺 on it, a short red skirt, black knee high boots, a black spiked choker peeking out from under the scarf. "Kokomo Suzuki, I'm 15, and I'm the Super High School Level Sukeban."

 _Kokomo Suzuki- Super High School Level Sukeban_

'She looks kinda scary.' "Being the leader of an all-male gang called the THANK-YOUs is how I got my title." Kokomo said. 'Odd name for a gang.'

"Oh dear, looks like I'm next." Another girl said as she stepped up. She had fair skin, sharp, downturnned light brown eyes, shoulder length raven black hair in small twin pigtails and her bangs clipped back in a light blue hairclip, and an oval shaped face with mature looks. She was wearing a light blue dogi under a dark blue kimono, a gray hakama, a pair of white tabi, a pair of straw sandals, and a four fingered leather glove on her right hand. "My name is Koyumi Yazutsu, I'm 19, and I'm known as the Super High School Level Kyudo Practitioner."

 _Koyumi Yazutsu- Super High School Level Kyudo Practitioner_

'She reminds me of a grandma.' "I earned my title by mastering the art of Kyudo, with every shot of mine being a guaranteed hit. I hope we all get a chance to hang out... do people still say that?" Koyumi asked. 'She doesn't really act like a teenager.'

"Oh, I'm next." Another boy said. He had fair, peach colored skin, almond shaped, clear, cool sapphire blue eyes, jet black hair in a messy bedhead style with random spikes here and there, and a feminine round face. He was wearing a red plaid long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black ribbon around his collar, with black skinny jeans and white canvas sneakers. Both his ears had an ear cuff and simple ear steel piercing and a small cocoa bean looking birthmark was visible on his right wrist. "Bonjour, my name's Soleil Tindol, I'm 16, and I'm the Super High School Level Chocolatier."

 _Soleil Tindol- Super High School Level Chocolatier_

'He's sounds sweet.' "My title was given to me after I opened my own company, Chocolat D'Ciel, where my chocolates are famous for their flavor and smoothness." Soleil said. 'I wonder if he has any of his chocolates with him.'

"Looks like I'm next." The last boy said. He had slightly tanned fair skin, had heterochromia eyes with his left eye being hazel and his right eye being a grayish blue, his hair was slightly long brown hair in a slightly messy style, and he had a soft face. He was wearing a light gray pullover hoodie with white drawstrings and a white outline decal of the profile of a wolf with 'Wolves' above, with black sweatpants and black and white running shoes with white soles, black laces and were slightly worn out. He also has a pair of black swimming goggles on his forehead that had polarising lenses and a red stripe on the side. "Hey! I'm Xeno Herron, I'm 13, and I'm the Super High School Level Cross Country Runner!"

 _Xeno Herron- Super High School Level Cross Country Runner_

'He seems kinda pushy.' "I got my title for being the fastest person my age in the US! You just got to puah yourself past your limits to become a true Ultimate!" Xeno said. 'Well, if anything, he's a good motivater.'

"Oh great, where's the skip scene button when you need it?" The next girl said. She had almost snow white skin, almond shaped red eyes that were covered by glasses, short blue hair that covers her face a bit with a black streak on her left bangs going down with a hairclip of a ;P emoji, and her face was soft and heart shaped with some barely noticeable freckles. She was wearing a black tank top with 'Computer Girl' on it, a big blue jacket that slides off her shoulders, a black miniskirt, and black thigh high stockings and sneakers. She had a necklace around her neck with a chibi bunny on it, black gem earrings, and was holding a computer bag with a video game character on it. "Fujin Kurosaki, 18, Super High School Level Internet Celebrity."

 _Fujin Kurosaki- Super High School Level Internet Celebrity_

'She's different then from what I've seen online.' "I'm the fastest growing internet star ever with the largest community. I'll subscribe to you if I like you." Fujin said. 'Does she only know how to act online?'

"Oh yay, I'm next!" The next girl said. She had pale skin, big, round purple eyes, auburn hair in twin buns, and her face with soft and chubby. She was wearing a long sleeved, magenta turtleneck, a plaid miniskirt and black knee-high socks and brown loafers. She had a belt with a brown walrus, pink cat, blue whale, white rabbit, amd red panda on it, and had a pink backpack on with white angel wings attached to it and a small burn on her right hand. "Hey everybody! I'm Harumi Akiyama, I'm 17, and I'm the Super High School Level Character Designer!"

 _Harumi Akiyama- Super High School Level Character Designer_

'She's pretty energetic, huh?' "I have created various video game characters, animation characters, and even mascots! I love mascots, they're so cute!" Harumi said. 'And has a thing for mascots.'

"Oh, looks like I'm next." Another girl said as she stepped up. She had light skin, wide icy blue eyes, long brunette hair in a high ponytail and long bangs, with a soft, heart-shaped face. She was wearing a light blue collared shirt with rolled up sleeves at her elbows, a mid-thigh long blue skirt, black leggings, and brown suede ankle boots. "My name is Kazuko Watanabe, but you can call me Kazu. I'm 17, and I'm known as the Super High School Level Negotiator."

 _Kazuko Watanabe- Super High School Level Negotiator_

'She does have a calm feel to her.' "I got my talent by being able to diffuse almost every situation I've been in, from hostage takeovers to suicidal prevention." Kazuko said. 'Almost? Does that mean there was one she wasn't able to diffuse?'

"And I am last." The last girl said. She had pale skin, small, downturned, dark brown eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses with a mole under her right eye, black hair in a slightly messy, high ponytail that reaches the middle of her back, and a mature face with defined cheekbones, but still had some babyfat. She was wearing a formal black and blue school uniform. The skirt was small and was black with blue stripes that were plaid, a slightly small black long sleeved jacket with a blue flower on the left chest and all but the top two buttons buttoned up, a dark blue shirt under it, blue leggings that go all the way to her ankles with small bows at the end, and black loafers. "My name is Katsumi Ishikawa, I'm 18, and I am the Super High School Level Movie Director."

 _Katsumi Ishikawa- Super High School Level Movie Director_

'She sounds bossy.' "I may have only made three movies, but they are the best movies of their genre and have won several awards. Following me will only guarantee success." Katsumi said. 'Sounds like there will be some conflict between certain people.'

"Now that we have that out of the way, what do we do about the situation we're in?" Torahiko asked, earning the attention of the others. "Oh yeah! Aren't we supposed to be at Hope's Peak for our first day of school?" Harumi asked. "From what we all mentioned before, we all seem to have been kidnapped by someone." Bertrand said. "Yeah, but why did they bring us to a theater of all places?" Xeno asked.

Before any more questions could be asked, they heard the chime of an intercom turn on before they heard someone clear their throat. "Hello new students! If you all would please gather on the stage, the welcome ceremony will soon begin there!" The voice said before the intercom went off. Everyone seems varying degrees of affected by the voice, a cheery voice that held such... malice and foreboding.

"... Well, sounds like we have a goal to reach for at the moment." Xeno said. "Can we really trust that voice though? What if it was our kidnapper?" Soliel asked. "I don't know why they announced themselves, but we might as well do what they say." Torahiko said before he left the greenroom. "Might as well." Kokomo said as she followed him. "Hey! Wait up!" Harumi yelled as she ran after them. One by one, the other students left with only Daisuke remaining. "What is going on?" He asked himself before he headed towards the stage with the others.

 **And that's part one of the official prologue. You all got to meet the Ultimate Students of this story, and our special bear friend will be appearing in the next part. So, what do you think of them? Do you like them, already have favorites?**

 **And to all the people who's characters are in the story, if you believe I am doing something wrong with how I am portraying them, please tell me and I will do my best to fix it. First story like this, so there'll probably be a few hiccups.**

 **I might be doing a poll in the future for the most popular pairings after I release their sexual orientations, I'm not sure at the moment. Anyways, please review. Chaos, out!**


	3. Prologue 0-2

**Here's the next chapter that wraps up the prologue.** **Hopefully you'll get a better feel of everyone's personalities in this one, as I kinda rushed the introductions. Didn't mean to do that, it seemed fine when I typed it, but hindsight's 20/20. Oh, also I'm gonna be releasing everyone's sexualities now.**

 **Daisuke: Pansexual**

 **Torahiko: Homosexual**

 **Michael: Heterosexual**

 **Kafsi: Heterosexual**

 **Bertrand: Hetroflexible, not entirely sure what to call it since the owner of this OC said Hetero but willing to do it with another male if asked, so yeah.**

 **Kuroko: Homosexual**

 **Angelo: Heterosexual**

 **Jackson: Heterosexual**

 **Kokomo: Heterosexual**

 **Koyumi: Bisexual**

 **Soleil: Homosexual**

 **Xeno: Heterosexual**

 **Fujin: Heterosexual**

 **Harumi: Bisexual**

 **Kazuko: Heterosexual**

 **Katsumi: Heterosexual**

If **you want, you can tell me who you would like to see together, I make no promises on making it happen since, yeah, most of them are gonna die, though I'm kinda partial on a certain two getting together, see if you can see which two.**

Prologue 0-2: Welcome to Hope's Peak Theater

The sixteen students made their way to the stage, walking past doors and into the entrance hall of a large theater house, though the ambiance made it feel more creepy then elegant. Most of the theater house was blocked off, except for an open door leading to an auditorium.

"Looks like we have to head in there, y'all." Jackson said.

"Obviously, it's the only open door." Fujin scoffed.

"No more arguing, let's just head in there." Katsumi said, leading the way into the auditorium. The others followed her, some more begrudgingly then others.

They all stood in front of the stage, waiting for their kidnapper to appear and tell them what he wanted from them.

"Where is he?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe we beat him here?" Soleil suggested quietly.

"If he has such gall to demand us being here, he should extend the curtisy to present himself to us as we entered." Angelo said.

Right after he said that, the lights shut off around them before a spotlight turned on on the stage. After a moment, a trapdoor opened before a half black half white bear with a red eye on the black side jumped up and landed on the stage after the trapdoor closed.

"Is that a teddy bear?" Bertrand asked.

"Why is a stuffed animal here in the first place?" Kokomo asked.

"Hey, I am no ordinary bear! I am-" The monochromatic bear started before he was cut off by a large squeal. Everyone looked and saw Harumi rushing to the stage to get to the bear... Or she would if Kuroko wasn't holding her back.

"Oh, I have to hug him! Please! Just one hug, just one little squeeze!" Harumi pleaded as she struggled to get to the bear.

"I guess she wasn't kidding about her love for mascots." Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I am Monokuma, the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!" The bear said.

"Seems odd a bear would be able to have that job." Torahiko commented.

"That because it's shouldn't be possible! Geez, could you act like you give a damn about the situation?" Fujin asked.

"You shouldn't swear, but I agree." Michael said.

"If you bastards would shut up, I would explain what's going on!" Monokuma shouted, effectively silencing them. "Good, now I have decided to bring the newest class of Hope's Peak to the theater building."

"How long are we going to be here? Shouldn't we have started class on the first day instead of a field trip? Or is this how schools started the first day for kids now?" Koyumi asked.

"For your second question, shut up! I'm the Headmaster here so I make the rules! And as for how long you will be here, you will spend the rest of your natural born lives here!" Monokuma said.

"What?!" Most everyone shouted in surprise.

"You can't keep us here forever!" Jackson said.

"Royalty like myself shall not be forced to become accomidated with such disreputable conditions!" Angelo said.

"We just can't leave our friends and family behind!" Xeno said.

"Perhaps if we could talk, we would be able to reach conditions more favourable for all of us. Or at least allow us a way out." Kazuko said.

"Oh, but there is a way out." Monokuma said before he smirked maliciously. "Upupupu, if you really want to escape this theater, all you have to do is kill another student."

As soon of those words were spoken, all sixteen students froze in shook and horror, unable to comprehend.

"Y-you want us t-to kill...?" Daisuke asked shakily.

"In any way you can imagine! Stabbing, drowning, electrocution, burning, strangling! Feeling bloodthirsty, dismemberment! Feeling lazy, poisoning! Any way you can think of, you can use to kill someone!" Monokuma said.

"There's a catch to it, right?" Torahiko asked calmly.

"Oh yes, there is! In order to graduate, you must kill someone and get away with it in a Class Trial!" Monokuma said.

"A Class Trial?" Kuroko asked.

"Yep! In a Class Trial, you use the evidence you found while investigating the crime scene and other areas of interest to determine which one of you is the blackened. If you get it right, I'll punish the blackened, but if you get it wrong... Upupupu~" Monokuma laughed ominously.

"What happens if we get it wrong?" Harumi asked nervously.

"I'll punish everyone besides the blackened while they go free." Monokuma said.

"And that punishment would be?" Bertrand asked.

"Execution!" Monokuma said excitedly. "Now, get on with the killing! I don't want to be bored!" The bear said before he disappeared.

"He wasn't serious, right?!" Jackson said.

"N-no way, he couldn't make us do that." Daisuke said.

"Whether he has the power to make us kill or not isn't the issue right now. He has already planted the idea into each of our minds, that anyone of us is capable of killing another." Torahiko said.

Daisuke realized it as he looked around, everyone was eyeing each other, fear and distrust in their eyes, questioning whether the person next to them would be capable of murder.

"We must not let him cloud our minds. What we need now is someone who can safely lead us so that is never a possibility." Katsumi said.

"I must agree, a person of high charisma and command shall be leader." Angelo said.

"The leader should be me." Katsumi and Angelo said at the same time before they realised it and glared at each other.

"What are you saying?! I should be in charge! I direct movie actors regularly and it always lead to success!" Katsumi shouted.

"And what makes you believe that you shall hold command over such royalty! A prince such as myself is the obvious choice for leadership!" Angelo said.

The others watched as the two had their shouting match, not entirely sure if they should intervene or not.

"We should leave them to their argument." Kafsi said.

"Perhaps I could calm them down and help them." Kazuko offered.

"I don't think someone coming into their argument would help any." Soleil said.

Kuroko gently placed a hand on Kazuko's shoulder. "It'll be fine, just let them vent it out." She said before she lead Kazuko out, the others slowly following.

"Well, while those two keep their argument going, why don't we all pair up and explore? It's a mighty fine idea, if I do say so myself." Michael suggested.

"It couldn't hurt." Daisuke said.

"And we could get a better idea of our situation." Kuroko said.

The others made various sounds of agreement before they started forming their pairs.

"Perhaps we should be partners?" Bertrand asked Kafsi, who nodded.

"Alright." He said before the two walked off.

"Tch, you all can do what you want." Fujin said before she started walking away.

"Oh! Wait for me! I'll go with you!" Harumi said as she ran after her.

'That's gonna be a trainwreck of a pair.' Daisuke thought with a sweatdrop as he watched them leave.

"Pardon, but perhaps we could be a pair?" Koyumi asked Michael.

"You picked the right guy to partner up with, gal." Michael said before they walked off.

"You can pair with me." Kuroko said to Kazuko.

"Oh, alright. That's fine with me." Kazuko said as she went to follow her.

"You can come with me if you can keep up!" Xeno said to Torahiko before he ran off.

"Excitable one, isn't he?" Torahiko said before he followed after Xeno at a leisurely pace.

"Fellow leaders and future leaders should stick together." Jackson said to Kokomo.

"Fine." Kokomo said before the two walked off.

Daisuke and Soleil looked at each other as they were the last ones left.

"W-well, looks like we're a pair." Soleil said.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded with a smile. "Let's start exploring." He said before the two walked off, hoping to find a clue about their situation and hopefully a way out. But that hope of a easy way out would vanish, as the game has already started.

 **Wow, okay, this is out later then I wanted it to, but with work kicking my ass, it's hard to not want to relax and not think about anything. This also feels shorter then last chapter and not as much as an info dump but at least it's longer then my usual stuff. Hopefully you all have a better feel for everyone's personalities, I tried my best, for the prologue part to introduce them. Man, do I love self criticising myself.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the start of Chapter 1 Daily Life, I will not be doing the Free Time Events next chapter but the chapter after that since I don't want to rush my story too much, since I did that with my prologue without meaning to. I'm planning on doing 6 Free Time Events per two chapters at a time, 3 first chapter, 3 second chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, and see ya next chapter! Chaos out!**


	4. Chapter 1-1

**Hello, and welcome to the official start of Chapter 1. Glad you all like the format change, someone pointed out it would make reading my stories easier so I took their advice. And thank you to everyone giving me advice to being a better writer, it's a slow but steady process.**

 **Also, it looks like a few of you are trying to guess who the first victim will be, and let me just say you've got that wrong! Sorry, I had to, I'm not revealing anything, but the victim might surprise you. With that being said, I have a victim and killer in mind for the first chapter, but that may change. Oh, and a hint to the couple I'm favoring to make, they're the same gender. Anyways, hope you all like this chapter!**

Chapter 1-1: Of Trust and of Dissonance- Daily Life

Daisuke and Soleil started exploring their part of the theater, seeing that the theater appeared to be in good shape, if unused for a long time, the windows were blocked by large metal slabs that were screwed into place and the hallways had a faint smell of dust, as if the place had been cleaned recently. There were old posters on the walls, showing famous theater shows, but altered to show Monokuma as the star of each one.

"That bear sure does love himself." Daisuke commented as they looked around.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Soleil said quietly.

They walked down the hallway before Daisuke noticed a door that didn't look like the others. It was an ordinary door in shape but the colors on it made it look like it was hand drawn with crayon and markers, like a little kid was let loose on the door with an array of coloring supplies.

"What's up with this door?" Daisuke asked as he walked up to it.

"Why it's an Ultimate Lab, of course!" Monokuma said as he suddenly appeared.

"Where did you come from?" Soleil asked, startled by the sudden appearance.

"That's none of your business! Anyways, the door you're looking at is the entrance to an Ultimate Lab, a place for you all to refine your Talents. There's one Ultimate Lab for each one of you here." Monokuma said before he smirked. "I even left little hidden weapons in each Lab if you ever feel like killing anyone."

"We aren't killing anybody!" Daisuke said, glaring at the bear.

"Geez, why are the littlest brats always so stubborn? Fine, I'll go, I need to watch if anyone has fallen into despair yet." Monokuma said before he disappeared.

"I don't like him." Soleil said as Daisuke nodded in agreement as he went up to the door and opened it.

The room was fairly large with fun, bright colors on the walls, while the room was filled with coloring supplies, board games, video games, and other such items that young children would enjoy.

"This must be my Lab." Daisuke said.

"Oh right, you're the Ultimate Little Brother. This does look like something a younger sibling would enjoy." Soleil said as he looked around.

Daisuke looked around his Lab as well, seeing everything it had to offer before noticing some items in the corner of the room. He walked up to them and noticed they were all blunt items, a baseball bat, a pipe, a hammer, a wooden sword, all sorts of weapons that created blunt physical damage, cleverly disguised as children's toys but obvious enough for those who look closely.

"Guess he was right about there being weapons in our Labs." Daisuke said in disgust.

"Um, I think this is everything interesting we can find in our area. Maybe we should try to find the others?" Soleil suggested.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded before they left the Lab.

The two started looking for where the others went. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of pounding and a voice yelling.

"Fujin! Come on! We're supposed to stick together!" They heard Harumi shout nearby. Daisuke and Soleil headed towards the sound and discovered several dressing rooms, with their names in the star of each door, and at the door with Fujin's name on it was Harumi, trying to get the door open.

"Harumi?" Daisuke asked as they walked up to her.

"Oh, hey! Guess what? Me and Fujin found all these rooms, and when we looked inside, they were bedrooms! Looks like we'll have a place to sleep while we're here." Harumi smiled.

"Oh wow, that's good. But why are you trying to open that door?" Soleil asked.

"Fujin decided to be a party pooper and lock herself in her room. Geez, it's like she doesn't want to be friends with anybody." Harumi pouted, looking at the door.

"She probably just needs time to come out of her shell." Daisuke said.

"Maybe. Anyways, I'm gonna keep trying to get her out of there. You guys find the others." Harumi said with a determined look on her face.

"Good luck with that." Daisuke said as they left, Soleil waving slightly to her before they walked out of sight.

"It's nice to see Harumi trying to be friends with Fujin." Soleil said as they walked.

"Yeah, though I don't think Fujin appreciates it." Daisuke said.

Soleil couldn't help but to nod in agreement as they saw Bertrand step out of a room with a double door.

"Hello you two, it seems that I've discovered the cafeteria." Bertrand said as he held the door open to let them see. The cafeteria was small, with only one long table that would be able to seat the sixteen of them. On the side was a door that made them assume lead to the kitchen. "I checked the kitchen and we appear to be fully stocked with food. So, no worries about starving while we're here."

"I don't like the idea of us getting comfortable here, but that's good." Daisuke said.

"Um, wasn't Kafsi supposed to be searching around with you?" Soleil asked.

"Yes, but we encountered an Ultimate Lab that appeared to be his. I couldn't get him to leave." Bertrand said, pointing to a door down the hall, which was made of iron and had flame designs around the outside of the door. "You can try, but I don't think you'll have any more luck then I did."

The two walked up to the door and went inside. When they did, they felt like they stepped into a blacksmith's shop, with a forge in the middle of the room, tools hanging on the walls, and various ironworks on display around, along with all that, they found Kafsi admiring the forge.

"Kafsi?" Daisuke called out.

"This forge is almost like the one back home, I don't have to worry about getting rusty while we're trapped here." Kafsi said, distracted.

"Kafsi!" Daisuke called louder, which seemed to get through to the enamored blacksmith this time.

"Have you two seen this Lab? It has everything I could ever need while I build and create my work!" Kafsi said, surprisingly excited and more talkative.

'I was right when I thought he would talk more when it was about his Talent.' Daisuke thought as Kafsi continued his rant.

"H-hey, I think I found the weapons Monokuma put here." Soleil said, drawing Daisuke's attention. He went over to where the chocolatier was and found various tools that created fire or some kind of burn in a pile, like a flamethrower, torch, even a box of matches and a can of gas, all of them having iron, or at least painted, on them to make it look like they were just metalworks.

"All things that can cause severe burns." Daisuke said, before he looked back at Kafsi and saw that he was distracted again. "I don't think it's any use trying to get him to leave now. Let's just go see where the rest of our classmates are."

They left the Lab and continued their search for the others.

"What do you think this elevator might be for?" They heard Xeno asked from around the corner.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Torahiko said before they turned the corner and saw the runner and actor standing in front of an elevator, though it only had one button on the side, which was just Monomuma's face. Xeno noticed them and waved them over.

"Hey guys, you two have any ideas about the purpose of this elevator?" Xeno asked.

Daisuke looked at the elevator and thought for a moment. "Maybe it has something to do with that Class Trial that Monokuma mentioned?"

"Hm, if you're right, then we'll know where to go if someone ends up dead." Torahiko said.

"How can you say that so casually?" Soleil asked, disturbed.

"It's no use trying to avoid the topic, so why stop ourselves from talking about it?" Torahiko countered. There was a bit of a silence as the atmosphere felt a bit more heavy.

"Anyways, that doesn't matter. As long as we overcome any despair that bear gives us, we'll only end up stronger for it!" Xeno said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess, well, we're going to keep looking." Daisuke said.

"Okay, we'll be here if you need anything!" Xeno said as they walked off.

The two passed by doors before they came up to what looked like another Ultimate Lab, with this one being more elegant and having art of two people sword fighting on it.

"Looks like the Ultimate Duelist's Lab." Soleil said before they headed inside. The room was decorated like a duelist arena, a circle on the floor in the middle for dueling, a few practice dummies littered around the room, and various weapons hung across the walls, most of them looking plastic but a few had a sharp shine to them, showing metal instead of plastic.

"It seems obvious that the weapons hidden here are all ones that can cut and stab." Daisuke said.

"It looks that way." Kazuko said, making the two boys realize that Kazuko and Kuroko were there as well.

"Monokuma informed us of what Ultimate Labs were and what was hidden inside them when we discovered this." Kuroko said, drawing Kazuko away from the weapons on the walls.

"Yeah, us too when we found my Lab." Daisuke said.

"We also saw Kafsi's Lab." Soleil added.

"Hm, three Labs so far." Kuroko said. "You would think he would reveal all of them to us now."

"Who knows what that bear thinks? Though, maybe if I talk to him, I could get him to show us where all the Labs are." Kazuko said.

"Not to sound rude, but I don't think your Talent would make things any easier concerning him." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kazuko said.

"You two should keep looking elsewhere, we already searched for anything that may help in here." Kuroko said.

"Alright." Daisuke said before they left the room.

"This is quite the collection of items." They heard Koyumi say from an open door. The two looked inside and saw Koyumi and Micheal standing inside what looked like a warehouse with a variety of items on shelves.

Koyumi was looking curiously at a tablet that she took off a shelve, though it wouldn't turn on, while Micheal was looking at some cameras.

"You guys found a warehouse?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, yes we did. There are very many items here, but it seems most of the electronics that connect to the... internet was it, don't work." Koyumi said, putting the tablet back down.

"Yeah, that bear is seriously bogus for that. We need to beat feet out of here as fast as we can." Micheal said.

"Y-yeah." Soleil said, slightly confused on what Micheal was trying to say.

"You two dears keep looking, we've got this." Koyumi said, smiling at them.

The two walked away from the warehouse.

"Is it just me, or did talking with those two make you feel like we were talking to our grandparents?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I guess, but they're both nice." Soleil said, making Daisuke nod in agreement.

They came to the end of another hall, where they saw the entrance to another Ultimate Lab, with the door looking like the entrance to a library. They opened the door and saw the room had an ancient look and feel to it, various books and scrolls littered the tables along with busts of people's heads on pedistals along the walls.

"Seems like this belongs to that philosopher guy." They heard Jackson say as he stepped out from behind a large pile of books.

"His name is Bertrand." Kokomo said as she came out from behind another pile, before she noticed the two newcomers. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I think this is the last Ultimate Lab for now." Daisuke said.

"It would look that way." Kokomo said.

"Heh, I was kinda hoping to find my Lab but I guess that'll have to wait." Jackson said.

Daisuke and Soleil looked around the Lab, seeing that all the books were about famous philosophers and philosophy. Daisuke picked up a book from a small stack, noticing it felt heavier then normal. He opened the book and found it was hallowed out, and inside was a brick. He opened the other books and found other similar heavy objects, like a shot put and some weights, items that could easily crush a person's head in.

"Bertrand's Lab has all the heavy items." Daisuke said as the others had gathered when they noticed.

"So, that bear was serious when he said weapons were hidden in the Labs." Kokomo said.

"Yeah, we saw the same thing in the other three Labs." Soleil said.

"Well, I think that's all we can find. Let's find the others and discuss what we found." Jackson said.

"We can head to the cafeteria to gather and tell everyone." Daisuke suggested.

The others nodded in agreement before they headed to the the cafeteria, where most of the others were waiting. Katsumi and Angelo were there, though they were glaring at each other, while Fujin wasn't there. Harumi's pouty face confirmed that she was unable to get Fujin to come out.

They all gathered at the table and discussed what they found.

"Well, it's obvious we're not going to use the weapons, no matter what that bear tells us." Katsumi said. "We should gather the weapons and lock them up somewhere."

"I don't understand who you're talking to but I will not allow you to violate my Lab. It's best we just ignore their presence." Angelo said.

"That will only lead to the killings that evil bear wants!" Katsumi argued.

"Gathering the dangerous weapons will just make it all the more easier for the would be assassin to get whatever they desired!" Angelo argued back.

"Hey, why don't why all just calm down? Why don't we just compromise? We'll just ignore them for now, and at the first sign of trouble, we lock them up." Kazuko negotiated.

Katsumi and Angelo glared at each for a moment before turning away from each other. "Fine."

"Even with all our searching, we still couldn't find an exit." Kuroko said.

"Hey, don't give up! As long as we keep going strong, we'll get through this!" Xeno said. Everyone couldn't help but feel more energized after that.

"Well, we should just do our own thing for now." Torahiko said, with everyone else making various sounds of agreement before they all left the cafeteria, with only Daisuke left there.

"What should I do?" Daisuke asked himself.

 **And here's the beginning of fhe first chapter. Took me a while because of life and also because I kinda changed this chapter halfway through. I was just gonna have them meet up and discuss what they found, but I decided against that and allow you guys to see the other parts of the theater yourselves.**

Yes **, I stole the Ultimate Lab idea from V3, but it fit with the idea I had in mind for them. Also, about future updates, so you guys don't think I'm putting this story on haitus due to long periods between updates, I'm going to say that I'm going to update this at least once a month or at least try to.**

Anyways **, next chapter is the start of the Free Time Events, with three Free Time Events next chapter, and three more the next. And with that, I'm gonna have a poll for who's Free Time Events you guys want to see the most. You can vote for up to three people, keep in mind that two of them will die soon, so choose wisely. You can send your votes through Review or PM, as I have no idea how else to do polls. Hope you like this chapter, and leave a review please. Chaos, out!**


	5. Chapter 1-2

**And here's the beginning of our first Freetime Events. And the three lucky winners are... Fujin, Kuroko, and Harumi! You'll be seeing their first Freetime Events this chapter.**

Oh **, and a few people have pointed out that doing a poll for freetime events might not give the victim and/or murderer any chance to shine, so I have a compromise. The first chapter of each Freetime Events will be reader's choice though polls, while the second chapter will be my choice.**

 **Anyways, hope you all like this chapter.**

Chapter 1-2: Of Trust and of Dissonance- Daily Life Freetime Event

Daisuke sighed as he wandered around the theater, trying to find something to do. He could go to his Ultimate Lab, but the memory of the weapons hidden there put him off on spending too much time in there.

He walked past their rooms before he stopped in front of Fujin's door, which, as far as he knew, was still locked with the antisocial Internet Celebrity inside. 'I don't think I've really had a chance to talk to her.' Daisuke thought to himself before he knocked on the door.

He heard a sigh and footsteps leading to the door before the sound of it unlocking was heard.

"I told you-" Fujin said as she opened the door, expecting Harumi to be there, but paused when she looked down and saw Daisuke standing there. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if we could talk, is all." Daisuke said.

Fujin merely sighed and crossed her arms. "Look, I'll tell you what I told Miss Hyper Creator, I don't want to hang out with you or anyone here. I just want to be alone with my computer."

"Oh yeah, I guess that would make sense, being the Ultimate Internet Celebrity. But from what I've seen online, you're... a lot different than how you're acting now." Daisuke said.

"That's merely a persona I put on for the fans. It's easier to interact with people online then in real life." Fujin said.

'What does that mean?' Daisuke thought. He was about to ask that question out loud before Fujin interrupted him.

"Look, if it gets you away quicker, answer this question. Who am I known as online and what do I do? I might give you a like if you get it right." Fujin asked.

Daisuke was a little confused about that last part before he thought about it. "You're known as HartGirlDay, right? And you do basically everything there is to do on the internet. You're really the Ultimate when comes to famous people on the internet."

Fujin looked at him for a bit, somewhat stunned. "That's right. Usually only my obsessive fans know every bit about my internet travels. Well, that's all the time I'm willing to spend with you." Fujin said before she shut the door.

"Hey, wait!" Daisuke tried to say before didn't get it out in time. "What did she mean by its easier to talk to people online?" He asked himself before he continued walking.

That thought swirled in his mind as he walked, eventually making it back to the entrance hall, where he saw Kuroko inspecting the posters on display on the walls.

"Kuroko?" Daisuke asked as he walked up to her.

"Oh, Daisuke. I was just looking at the posters. Their details are very close to the real thing, if you ignore the obvious eyesore of that bear." Kuroko said, causing Daisuke to laugh a little.

"I do not appreciate being insulted!" They suddenly heard Monokuma say as he popped up beside them. "I'll have you know that I am quite famous."

"How are you famous?" Daisuke asked.

"I am the beloved mascot of a very well-known series." Monokuma said. "I've even appeared in other works, but since you so much as doubt me, I won't bother telling you what they are."

"Like we want to know." Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Yes, please stop interrupting us so we can continue our conversation." Kuroko said.

"Hmph! Well, I'll be going. And not because you said so, I have other students to annoy." Monokuma said before he disappeared.

"That bear, I swear." Kuroko said.

"You got that right." Daisuke said before he remembered something. "Oh, you said something about the detail right?"

"That's right, I have a very good eye for details, comes with creating multiple works of manga. My work has even made waves with acceptance for the LGBTQ community. Like one of my first manga-" Kuroko started.

"Oh, Sunset In Seafoam, the one about the woman and mermaid who fall in love right?" Daisuke said, gaining a raised eyebrow from Kuroko, causing him to blush lightly. "I read a few of your manga before we ended up here. I read all about what happened with it, but the article was very vague."

Kuroko chuckled good-naturedly and patted his head. "It's alright. Maybe I'll tell you more about that incident another time. Now run along, I'm sure you want to talk to other people." Kuroko gently waved him away.

'I like her. She's like a big sister.' Daisuke thought as he walked off.

He found himself back at the green room where they all met where he saw Harumi.

"Oh, hey Harumi." Daisuke said as he walked up to her.

"Hey Dai-kun! How you doing?" Harumi smiled as she turned to him.

"Dai-kun? Anyways, I'm doing fine, considering our circumstances." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. It sucks being stuck here, but at least we have our own cute little bear!" Harumi said.

Daisuke tried to think of what she meant before he sweatdropped. "You're talking about Monokuma, right?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Harumi asked. "Of course, he's not as cute as any of the characters I come up with."

"Oh yeah, you make characters for all sorts of franchises right?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep! My characters are in various anime and video games, though my specialty is mascots, they're always just so cute!" Harumi squealed.

'Yeah, I think all of us got that.' Daisuke thought. "Though, how did you discover your Talent?"

Harumi paused when she heard that and stayed quiet for a bit, making Daisuke a little worried since he expected her to immediately answer.

"Harumi?"

"I don't think I have enough time right now to explain it, but I promise next time we talk, I will. Okay, Dai-kun?" Harumi asked.

"Okay..." Daisuke said. Harumi smiled before she walked out of the room.

"Why did she get all quiet?" Daisuke asked himself before he heard a chime go off. The monitor on the wall nearby turned on and Monokuma appeared on it.

"Hello all you potential murderers. This is the Nighttime announcement that will be played at 10 pm everyday. The doors to the cafeteria will be locked and sleeping anywhere other then the bedrooms is against the rules. See you all tomorrow~" Monokuma said before the monitor turned off.

"Guess I should head to my room now." Daisuke said before he left the greenroom and went to his assigned room, locking the door behind him when he entered.

He laid on his bed for a while, thinking about everything that had happened today. 'I was looking forward to going to Hope's Peak, but then I was brought here, with everyone else. Why us though? And why are we forced to participate in this killing game?' Daisuke thought before he sighed and closed his eyes, forcing those thoughts out of his head as he slowly went to sleep.

 **A little late, maybe about maybe a day or two but I think it's fine. Well, here's the first chapter of this Freetime Events, hopefully you all learned more about the three you've chosen.**

 **This chapter is shorter then I would've liked it to be, but Freetime Events don't really take up that much time to be honest. Though, this chapter and the past three are all in the same day so I think that would also help explain it, maybe.**

 **Anyways, like I said at the beginning, the next three will be my choice. I'm still keeping the poll, it'll just be for every first Freetime Events now, hopefully this is okay with you all. Anyways, hope you all like this chapter, until next time, Chaos out!**


	6. Chapter 1-3

**Welcome to the second Freetime Event before the motivation is presented and eventual murder! I'll keep who I chose for this Freetime Event chapter a secret so you'll have to read to find out who I picked.**

Oh **, and I have an idea, that I'm kinda stealing from V3 again, it involves the Love Hotel. I'm thinking of doing it after each Chapter, meaning after each Trial ends, as a way for people to get to know the people that have been killed off more as an Extra before the next Chapter. So nobody feels like I'm neglecting their character, and if I am, it's not on purpose, I'm sorry. I'm gonna tweak the Love Hotel to fit with my story. If you're all for it, feel free to PM me a Love Hotel scenario for your character, and if you don't, I'll probably make one up that'll hopefully fit. Keep in mind that if you do PM me a Love Hotel scenario, that the other partner's gonna be Daisuke, and it's gonna give a toss to sexual preferences, seeing as it's not really connected to the main story and won't be affecting anything in the main story or any relationships in any way, like it does in the game.** **Anyways, let's get this show started!**

Chapter 1-3: Of Trust and of Dissonance- Daily Life Freetime Event 2

Daisuke woke up the next morning due to the monitor in his room going off. He sat up and looked at the monitor to see Monokuma on the screen.

"Good morning everyone! I hope everyone had wonderful dreams about murder last night! I know I did! Have a beautiful day everyone, and try not to get yourself killed! Upupupu!" Monokuma said before the screen shut off again.

"Stupid bear." Daisuke said to himself before he got up and left his room, heading to the cafeteria for breakfast.

When he got to the cafeteria, he saw a few people were there before him, Xeno was talking with Torahiko at one end of the table, or rather, Xeno was doing all the talking while Torahiko was just sitting there, listening, amused.

'Never expected those two to hit it off.' Daisuke thought to himself before he looked to the other end of the table to see Kazuko reading a book, which he assumed Kuroko made because she was answering any question that Kazuko was asking.

Not wanting to disturb anyone, Daisuke sat down at the table and waited for someone else to come, which wasn't long since they all heard a commotion outside the door. They all turned in time to see Harumi pulling Fujin and surprisingly Kafsi into the cafeteria with Bertrand following behind.

Daisuke watched, confused, like the others sitting at the table as Bertrand took the seat to his right.

"Do I want to ask?" Daisuke asked.

"To put it simply, Harumi was continuing to try to get Fujin to socialise with us and I saw an opportunity." Bertrand said, but at Daisuke's still confused expression, he elaborated. "Harumi dragged Fujin out of her room and I asked her to do the same with Kafsi and his Ultimate Lab as a favor. I understand the interest in honing your skills but one does not have to do as Buddha did to find enlightenment and forgoe food and proper rest."

"Oh, yeah Kafsi did seem really interested in his Ultimate Lab yesterday when I saw him." Daisuke said before Harumi plopped down on the other side of Bertrand.

"I did what you asked me!" Harumi said.

"Yes, thank you." Bertrand said.

"You're welcome, what are friends for? Though in return, could you help me with a project I'm working on?" Harumi asked.

"I suppose, since you did do me a favor, I should return the same." Bertrand said.

"Great!" Harumi cheered as Fujin sat down as far away from all of them as possible and Kafsi sat down across from them.

"I don't see why you had to pull me away from my work." Kafsi said.

"Your stomach was growling when me and Harumi mentioned breakfast." Bertrand said, resulting in Kafsi's stomach growling again before he turned away stubbornly.

"Speaking of breakfast, who's making it?" Torahiko suddenly said.

"When Kazuko and I arrived earlier, we saw Soleil working in the kitchen." Kuroko said.

"Oh, maybe he'll make chocolate chip pancakes! He is the Ultimate Chocolatier after all." Xeno said.

"What's this about chocolate?" Koyumi asked as she, Kokomo, Jackson, and Micheal came in and took seats at the table.

"Oh, we were just talking about breakfast and Kuroko said Soleil was making it." Daisuke said.

"I'm sure his cooking would be better then what we could make, even if his speciality is something else." Kokomo said.

"Eh, I guess." Jackson shrugged as Michael looked around the table.

"It appears to be a bit odd ball right now." Michael said, making everyone look at him, confused.

"Oh!" Koyumi said, seeming to understand what he's saying. "I think it's because Katsumi and Angelo aren't here yet."

"How did you know what he was saying?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, his speaking is somewhat similar to what I'm used to hearing." Koyumi said.

"Well, whatever he said, those two will probably be at each other's necks again." Fujin bit out.

"Oh, I hope not. We need to work together right now." Kazuko said.

"I very much doubt they'll be willing to get along at the moment." Torahiko said.

And as if to prove his point, Angelo and Katsumi came in, yelling at each other. The amazing part is that they continued arguing as they sat down at the table, even though they weren't near each other.

"Wow, that is just amazing, and we don't even know what they're arguing about." Kokomo said.

"They're like an old married couple." Xeno said.

"We're not a couple!" Angelo and Katsumi yelled at the same time.

"As if I would lower myself to such plebian tastes." Angelo said.

"Well you're no prize yourself!" Katsumi yelled.

Just before they could enter another arguement, Soleil came out of the kitchen with their breakfast made.

"Here we go, hope you like it." Soleil said as the students all grabbed some food and started eating.

"This is good." Kazuko said, with the others making various versions of agreements.

"Thanks, I'm not the best cook, but I know my way around the kitchen." Soleil said, blushing lightly in embarrassment. "Besides, it was either me cooking or Monokuma."

"Better you making our food then him." Daisuke said.

"I'll have you know I'm a great cook, you bastards!" Monokuma said as he suddenly appeared. "Hmph, you brats should appreciate your Headmaster more!"

"How do we know you wouldn't put poison in the food you make?" Kokomo asked.

"I get no joy out of killing you myself. Well, that's a lie, I love killing! But I much prefer it if you kill each other!" Monokuma said.

"We aren't killing each other!" Daisuke said angrily.

"Now if you would make your leave, I would prefer not to lose my appetite due to your prolonged presence." Angelo said.

"Fine, I have a martini mix waiting for me anyways." Monokuma said before he disappeared.

They all finished their breakfast and started discussing what to do for the day.

"It would seem that we should just do as we did yesterday and do as we want, while also searching for a way out." Katsumi said.

"While I loathe to say it, I agree with her." Angelo said.

"Finally I can be alone and away from all of you." Fujin said, getting up and leaving.

"Hey! I just got you out and I'm not letting you go back to being alone!" Harumi yelled as she ran after her.

"We all should follow their lead and do as we want." Torahiko said before he got up and left, with the others slowly following.

 _This_ _is a page break, I don't know how to do one._

Daisuke wandered around the halls, wondering what he should do for now before he stopped in front of Kafsi's Ultimate Lab, hearing sounds of metal clanging.

'Kafsi must be working inside.' Daisuke thought before he entered the room and saw Kafsi working on some metal project that Daisuke had no idea about.

"Hey Kafsi, what're you working on?" Daisuke asked as he walked up to him.

Kafsi looked startled for a moment, since he was invested in his work before he noticed it was just Daisuke. "Hello, I'm merely working on an automata that would be worth of Hephaestus."

"That's the Greek God of Blacksmiths right? Makes sense that you would be fascinated by him, since you're Greek and the Ultimate Blacksmith." Daisuke said, but became confused when Kafsi chuckled. "Did I get it wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong, but Hephaestus isn't why I inspired to be a blacksmith. That belongs to my grandfather, my teacher." Kafsi said with a smile. "He was the one who taught me everything there is about being a proper blacksmith, and he was so proud when I succeeded him."

"You sound like you admire him a lot." Daisuke smiled as well.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sure you have someone in your family who you admire, like your mom or dad." Kafsi said.

Daisuke's smile became somewhat forced at the mention of his father. "I... can't exactly say the same. My mom died when I was born."

Kafsi winced slightly at his insensitive remark. "I'm sorry about that. What about your dad?" He asked, only to receive silence as Daisuke adverted his eyes. Kafsi sighed before he pulled Daisuke into a gentle hug, surprising him. The younger slowly returned the hug.

"Thank you." Daisuke said after they pulled apart.

"No problem, if you want to talk, you can always come to me." Kafsi smiled.

Daisuke couldn't help but smiled back before he turned to leave. "I will, Kafsi-nii!" He said before he left.

Kafsi chuckled to himself before he returned to his work.

Daisuke's smile didn't fade away as he continued walking down the halls, the talk may have brought back some unpleasant memories, but at least he felt like he got a surrogate big brother out of it.

He found himself in front of Bertrand's Ultimate Lab. 'Wonder if he's in there.' Daisuke thought as he opened the door and looked inside, seeing Bertrand at a table reading one of the many books that were available.

Daisuke walked up to him, curiously looking at the book. "What are you reading?"

Bertrand glanced at him. "It's a book that's comprised of the teachings that Buddha gave. It is one of the better ones I have to admit."

"Oh." Daisuke said before he looked at a stack of books, most the titles and authors flew over his head but he stopped when he saw a familiar name on one of the book and pulled it out. "You wrote a book?"

"Several actually. You'll find that none of my philosophical points contradict each other if you have read any of them." Bertrand said.

"I haven't, I can never understand philosophy." Daisuke said sheepishly.

"It's alright, let me summarise it so you can understand. What my ideas are is this: It is unknown why Humans exist, but as they are thinking creatures, they have the ability to strike down suffering and despair, an ability that animals do not have. It is therefore not only their moral imperative to be good people whenever they can, but also to keep Human Society and technology advancing until they are able to create a new world, where no one and nothing from God Himself to a single cell in a microscopic organism has to experience suffering." Bertrand explained for him.

Daisuke thought about it for a bit before he seemed to understand. "So, we have to work together so that nothing and nobody feels despair?"

"Yes, that's right. I have to admit, I despise the idea of despair and people suffering because of it. That bear is a prime example, enjoying the act of suffering." Bertrand said, his voice slightly tainted with anger.

"Well, as long as we don't listen to him, we don't have to worry about it." Daisuke said, hoping to calm him down.

Bertrand stared at him a bit before a small smile appeared on his face. "If the others had the same mindset as you, I don't have to worry then."

Daisuke smiled back, happy he made the other smile.

"You can go on now, the others would benefit from your company as well." Bertrand said, waving him off. Daisuke smiled and waved back before he left.

Daisuke wandered back to the cafeteria and heard sounds coming from the kitchen. When he went inside, he saw Soleil looking through the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Hey Soleil, what're you looking for?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was just looking for some chocolate to work with, or any ingredients to make chocolate. I wanted to make something for everyone but I can't seem to find anything." Soleil said as he continued looking.

"Let me help you." Daisuke said before he went to help.

"You don't have to do that." Soleil said, blushing lightly.

"I want to though." Daisuke said.

"Well, if you insist. Thank you." Soleil said before they both continued their search. After some time, they realised their search was fruitless and stopped, sitting on the floor.

"I don't think Monokuma stocked any chocolate. Too bad, I was looking forward to eating your chocolate. I hear it's amazing." Daisuke said.

"Oh, it's nothing special, really. It's honestly the only cooking thing I'm really good at." Soleil said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked, curious.

"Well..." Soleil started before he sighed. "Before I tell you, I want you to promise not to tell anyone else. I don't want any more attention on me then necessary."

Daisuke blinked in surprise before he nodded. "Okay, I promise."

"Good. Now, I come from the Roux family." Soleil said.

"Wait, you mean that family of world renown chefs in Paris?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, the very same. Compared to them, my cooking isn't all that good. The only thing I'm better at is making chocolate. I still work with them, but I took my mother's maiden name so my chocolate and reputation wouldn't be influenced by them." Soleil said.

"Do you... not like your family?" Daisuke asked.

"No, I love them, but it's hard not to feel... lower then them." Soleil said.

"I understand that, I love my mother even though she's not around anymore. I can't say the same about my father though." Daisuke said.

"What do you mean?" Soleil asked.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it now. But next time, I promise to tell you, okay?" Daisuke asked.

Soleil looked at him for a bit before nodding. "Okay."

"Good." Daisuke smiled before he got up. "Well, I better get going."

"See you later." Soleil said as the other boy waved before he left.

Daisuke walked back to his room and laid his bed, thinking about his day and all the memories it brought back with it. He sighed. "Can't even escape it here."

His thoughts were cut off when the monitor went off.

"Emergency! Emergency! Everyone please gather in the main auditorium for a special meeting!" Monokuma said before the monitor turned off.

"What does he want now?" Daisuke said before he got up and walked out of his room, not knowing this would be the last peaceful day.

 **And this make the end of this Chapter's Freetime Events, much longer this time, yay! Hopefully this is more informative then last time.**

I **am making group dynamics which are most likely going to break as the killing starts happening. I don't know why, I just love how certain people go together, then break apart when one of them gets killed. This is a little dark, but so is Danganronpa, so...** **Also, that quote that Bertrand said doesn't belong to me, Bertrand's creator gets the credit for that.**

Anyways **, next chapter, the motive is given and a murder is going to happen. Who's gonna kill and who's gonna get killed? That's for me to know and you to find out. Remember to read and review, and send your character's Love Hotel scenario in PM if you have an idea. Chaos, out!**


	7. Chapter 1-4

**Time for the first motive to be presented and the first victim to be murdered. A few of you have been trying to guess who's gonna die first and let me just say, you might be surprised. After the victim is shown, try to guess who killed them. I can't think of anything more to say, so let's get this show started!**

Chapter 1-4: Of Trust and of Dissonance- Motive and First Victim

Daisuke headed back to the main auditorium where they first met that demented bear and saw that everyone was already there, even Fujin, surprisingly.

"Just because I don't want to hang around with people doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to ignore Monokuma." Fujin said as she looked at Daisuke.

"I didn't say anything." Daisuke said, raising his hands in surrender.

"Tch." Fujin scoffed as she looked away.

"Bad attitude aside, why have we been called here?" Bertrand asked.

"I'm quite sure Monokuma will tell us soon enough." Torahiko said.

"I'm somewhat amazed that you can stay calm about this entire situation." Kazuko said.

"Enough idle chattering, where is that bear so he may inform us of what he so wanted to reveal." Angelo said impatiently.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with the pompus ass." Katsumi said, earning a disapproving look from Michael with her language.

"You brats are so impatient!" Monokuma said as he appeared on the stage. "Haven't you ever heard of suspense? It makes the reveal so much better and interesting!"

"Please stop the antics and tell us why you've gathered us." Kuroko said.

"Fine, geez, you bastards always have to ruin my fun." Monokuma seem to pout. "Anyways, I'm bored! You all haven't even tried to kill each other! The closest I've gotten is the arguing from Queen Bossy and Prince Pompus!"

"I beg your pardon!/Excuse me!" Angelo and Katsumi said at the same time, offended, but ultimately ignored as Monokuma kept talking.

"So, I've decided to give you a reason to kill each other!" The bear said with a twisted smile before he held up a stack of photos, each with a student's name on the back before he threw them at them.

Daisuke grabbed the one with his name on the back before he turned it over, shock and dread suddenly filling him as he stared, frozen, at the picture. "M-mom?"

He vaguely hears the others' cries of shock and some vague hints of anger.

"Where... where did you get this photo?" Kuroko demanded.

"Oh, I have my reasources, Upupu~" Monokuma laughed. "I'm called this motive, Destiny Bond! All of you have that one special person who means more to you then anything, whether they be family or not, alive or dead." Monokuma said as his face gained an twisted and evil expression. "But if a murder doesn't happen in the next 24 hours, I will completely wipe them from your memories!"

"You'll do what?!" Harumi yelled, shocked.

"B-But that's impossible! You can't just make us forget about them!" Xeno said.

"Oh, it's not impossible. It's not like your memories haven't been changed before." Monokuma said offhandedly.

"W-what do you mean?" Soleil said.

"You've messed with our memories before?" Koyumi asked, shaking lightly.

"Upupu~ Did I say that? Opps~ It must've slipped out." Monokuma laughed. "Remember, 24 hours for a murder to happen, or say bye bye to your most precious person!" He said before he disappeared.

Nobody said anything for a while, nobody could say anything as they tried to process what just happened, all the shock, fear, even a bit of _despair_ flooding them and preventing them from making any reaction as of yet.

"H-he has to be lying, right?" Daisuke asked, clutching the photo in his hand.

"Of course, there's no way he could possibly do that." Kazuko said, her voice shaking lightly as she tried to reassure everyone.

"Oh, I do believe he is capable of it. He did let slip that he has messed with our memories before." Torahiko said, weirdly casual and calm.

"How are you so calm about potentially forgetting the person who means the most to you?" Michael asked.

"I bet he's just putting on a brave face, like he really is that calm." Fujin said.

"Let's all settle down, we need to think and act calmly." Bertrand said.

"Like I'm going to act calmly after learning something like that. I need to work to get through this." Kafsi said, before he walked out of the auditorium, the photo in his hand.

"Shouldn't we stay together so we can work through this together? We just have to beat the despair inside us to not be tempted by it." Xeno said.

"I would have to say I agree with that." Kokomo said.

"We should at least stay together." Harumi suggested as Kuroko gripped the locket around her neck before suddenly marching out.

"Kuroko? Where're you going?" Kazuko asked worriedly before turning to the others. "Let me see if I can't see what's wrong." She said before she ran after her.

"Well, she has the right idea to at least keep in sight of someone." Bertrand said.

"Alright, for the next day, everyone has to stay with someone else." Katsumi said, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Hey Bertrand, why don't we go finish our project?" Harumi asked as she walked up to him.

"Alright, it should distract us from what just occurred." Bertrand said before the two walked out of the auditorium. The others slowly followed their example, though Fujin tried to go off on her own before Katsumi grabbed her and forced her to join her, until the odd foursome of Daisuke, Soleil, Kokomo, and Koyumi was left.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria? Perhaps some food and chatting will helps us keep our minds off of what Monokuma told us." Koyumi suggested.

"Alright." Soleil said as Kokomo merely nodded. Daisuke merely stayed quiet as they went to the cafeteria.

When they reached the cafeteria, Koyumi went to kitchen to grab them a snack as the other three sat at the table.

Daisuke was still quiet as he stared at his picture that he still had in his hands, not responding even when the other two tried to get him to talk or cheer him up.

"My picture had my father." Koyumi suddenly said, placing a plate of various snacks on the table, making Daisuke raise his head in surprise, Soleil and Kokomo looking at her as well. "He was the one who introduced me to Kyudo, and drove me to perfect my art. That's why he's my precious person."

The others were silent for a bit.

"Mine is an old friend of mine. He was bullied and the reason why I became a sukeban, and formed my gang." Kokomo said.

"My family is precious to me, but the one that was shown in the photo was my mom, who I have my last name from." Soleil said.

Daisuke listened and sighed quietly, he knew they were trying to help him by talking through it, and honestly, it was helping. "My photo has my mom. I don't know her, she died when she gave birth to me, but... she was the only parent that loved me."

Koyumi smiled gently as she placed her hand over Daisuke's comfortingly. "There. Do you feel better now that you've said it out loud?"

"... Yeah, I do. Thank you." Daisuke said.

"You're welcome, though honestly that was for all of our benefit. I know my thoughts were starting to turn a bit dark thinking about that motive." Koyumi said.

"Hopefully the others have the same idea." Soleil said.

"If not, I'm sure they'll have their own way of getting over this." Kokomo said.

"Now, let forget all about that and just enjoy each other's company." Koyumi said, smiling.

The others made affirming sounds as they started eating snacks and chatting about whatever came to mind. The mood around them became much lighter, even after all the snacks were gone.

With all their talking, they lost track of time, getting close to nighttime. Before the nighttime announcement could be played, a loud scream suddenly pierced through the air, shattering the peaceful atmosphere.

"That sounded like Harumi!" Kokomo said.

"You think she's okay?" Soleil asked worriedly.

"Let's go find her!" Daisuke said before they all got up and rushed out of the cafeteria, heading towards where the scream came from.

They soon found Harumi, slumped against the wall in front of warehouse, shaking almost violently, eyes fixed on a certain sight.

When they all went towards her and looked towards where she was staring at, the image was forever burned into their minds.

 _On the ground, a bloody sword was laying there, like it was hastily thrown there, next to the freshly dead body. And the dead student, with a stab wound that goes straight through and deep into the center of their forehead... was_ _Bertrand Dewy, The Ultimate Philosopher._

 **Dun, dun, dun, we have our first victim! And it was our despair hating philosopher. How many of you saw this coming? Now that you know the victim and the motive behind their murder, try to guess who might've killed him, before all is revealed in the Class Trial. Next chapter shall be where all the evidence is gathered for the Trial. Tell me who you think the killer is, and I'll see you all next chapter! Chaos, out!**


	8. Chapter 1-5

**Hello everyone! Since a murder has finally taken place, it's time to gather the evidence that will be used in the Class Trial! Wonder if you can see who is the murderer by the Truth Bullets given here. Anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

Chapter 1-5: Of Trust and of Dissonance- Gathering Evidence

None of them could move, speak, or even think, everything frozen as they stared down at the body that was once their classmate and friend. The only thing that broke them out of their stupor was the chime playing from the monitor before Monokuma appeared on it.

"A body has just been discovered, you may now gather evidence on who killed someone, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial shall begin." The message played before the sound of multiple running feets was heard getting closer before the others arrived, seeing Bertrand's body on the ground.

"O-oh my god!" Kazuko said, horrified.

"I-Is this real?" Michael stuttered.

"Of course it's real! We're staring right at it!" Fujin bit out, though there was obvious tones of panic in her voice.

"Oh my god, finally!" Monokuma said as he appeared. "I thought you bastards would never murder anyone!"

"S-so it's true? S-someone..." Daisuke tried to say.

"Kill your buddy right there? Yep, proves to you that anyone can kill, huh? Do you feel the Despair yet? Well, don't let it stop you from gathering evidence!" Monokuma said.

"Evidence?" Kuroko asked.

"Yep, now that a student's been murdered, we need to have a Class Trial!" Monokuma said.

"We really have to go through with this..." Katsumi said.

"We have no choice." Torahiko sighed.

"And now to present to you all, this Killing Game's first Monokuma file!" Monokuma said as he pulled out electronic devices and handed them to everyone. "Make sure to look through them thoroughly, so you can use them later! See ya at the Class Trial!" The monochromatic bear said before he disappeared.

"Do we really have to do this? Did one of us really kill?" Koyumi asked.

"There's no other explanation. And if we don't want to join him, we'll have to investigate." Katsumi said.

"As loathe as I am to admit it, I must agree. We mustn't dally and proceed." Angelo said.

"Shouldn't a few of us be stuck here, so no one messes with the scene." Micheal suggested.

"That's a good idea, oh, how about Kokomo and Jackson? They're pretty tough." Xeno said.

"Heh, I don't know if I'll need help, but I'll do it." Jackson said.

"I will make sure nothing happens." Kokomo said.

"Alright, while those two keep guard, the rest of us will investigate and find evidence for the Trial." Katsumi said.

The others made sounds of agreement before they started conducting their investigations.

"Guess I should get started as well." Daisuke said before he activated the pad he got from Monokuma.

"Victim: Ultimate Philosopher Bertrand Dewy. Died at 9:50 PM from a stab wound to the head. Only other injuries found on the body are burn marks around the wound."

"Burn marks?" Daisuke asked himself.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Monokuma File #** **1**

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Mysterious Burn Marks**

Daisuke put the pad away. 'I should probably investigate those burns.' He thought to himself before he turned to the body. He shivered lightly at the thought of going near the body but slowly steeled himself with the thought of avenging his friend.

He slowly walked up to the body, noticing Kuroko was kneeled over it.

"Hm, that's very strange." Kuroko said to herself.

"Did you find anything?" Daisuke asked as he went up beside her.

"Hm? Oh yes, I just noticed it while I was examining Bertrand. There appears to be no sign of a struggle, so it's likely he was taken by surprise." Kuroko said.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Surprise Attack**

"Also, the wound itself, the shape of the entry point doesn't match the shape of the sword." Kuroko said.

"It doesn't?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, I have a very good eye for detail, so it was easy for me to see." Kuroko explained.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Stab Wound Shape**

"That's weird." Daisuke said to himself before he headed over to the sword, which was laying nearby along with Angelo standing by it.

"To think a weapon that I specialise in would be used in such a foul manner such as this." Angelo said.

"It is one of yours?" Daisuke asked.

"Perhaps, I haven't had a chance to take a gander at my own Lab thoroughly. It is most curious though. The device that beast gave us informed us of burn wounds, yes?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah, it did. Which is kinda weird." Daisuke said.

"Quite, so if the sword was used in such a manner, it should still be searing to the touch." Angelo said before he kneeled down, hovering his hand over the handle of the sword. "But no such heat is lingering on or around it. And if it was heated to such a temperature, it would be rendered useless in such a manner."

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Bloody Sword**

"So, there would be no way for this sword to be used as the murder weapon." Daisuke said.

"That would be my theory, yes. I must think further if I am to get any closer to discovering the culprit, however." Angelo said before he walked off.

Daisuke thought about what he just learned. "Maybe I should talk to Harumi, she was with Bertrand before he died." He said to himself as he walked out of the warehouse and went up to Harumi, who had recovered from the experience, at least somewhat.

"Hey Harumi? Do you think I can ask you some questions?" Daisuke asked her.

"Oh, sure, happy to help." Harumi said.

"Can you tell me what you were doing with Bertrand before we found him like this?" Daisuke asked.

"We were working on a project together, that's all. I needed help with a new design and asked him for advice. We stayed together until I asked him to get some supplies for me. But I didn't think this would happen." Harumi said, looking downcast and guilty.

"You couldn't have known this would happen. Don't blame yourself." Daisuke tried to reassure.

"Thanks, but it's hard not to think of it that way. And in such a way to get killed, with those burn marks..." Harumi shivered a little.

"What about it?" Daisuke asked.

"I have a small... fear of fire. I don't really like being around anything with a flame. Bad experience." Harumi explained.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Harumi's Testimony**

"Hm, I guess I should investigate a place where a weapon could be heated up and somewhere someone could get a sharp weapon." Daisuke said before he walked off.

He went to Angelo's Ultimate Lab first, since it was closer and went inside. He saw that Kazuko and Soleil were already there. He thought about it, but decided to continue his original investigation before talking to them. He went towards the racks of weapons and looked at them.

'Hm, it's obvious that someone took a weapon from here, they could possibly want to frame Angelo since it's from his Lab. Or, he did that to draw suspicion away from him.' Daisuke thought.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Missing Weapon**

After confirming where the sword in the warehouse came from, he went up to Kazuko, who was talking with Soleil already.

"I know how it looks but she didn't do it." Kazuko said.

"I get it, but you have to admit, she was acting suspicious when the Motive was announced." Soleil said.

"And I'm telling you, she didn't kill him. I know Kuroko, and she wouldn't do something like that." Kazuko said.

"Um..." Daisuke quietly interrupted, causing them to look at him. "How about you tell us how you know Kuroko didn't kill him?"

"I spent the entire time after the Motive to the Body Announcement with her. We never left each other's side. She never told me what got her so upset though..." Kazuko said.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Kazuko's Testimony**

"Thank you for explaining that to us." Daisuke said.

"Anything to make sure the wrong person doesn't get blamed." Kazuko said.

Daisuke nodded before he left Angelo's Lab and started heading towards Kafsi's Lab, running into Kafsi as he headed there.

"Oh, hey Kafsi-nii. Have you found anything out in your investigation?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I just came back from my Lab and found it has been tampered with, which I assume is the same situation in Angelo's." Kafsi said.

"That's right." Daisuke nodded.

"I thought so, whoever murdered Bertrand must've wanted to pin the blame on me or Angelo." Kafsi said, crossing his arms. Daisuke noticed a bandage wrapped around Kafsi's right arm.

"Did you hurt yourself, Kafsi-nii?" Daisuke asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I was stressed out thanks to the Motive so I put myself to work in my Lab and ended up injuring myself while distracted. I left my Lab to get bandages then went right back." Kafsi explained.

"Oh, okay then. I need to get going, need to keep looking for clues." Daisuke said.

"Alright, good luck." Kafsi said as he walked off. Daisuke looked back at Kafsi for a bit before he continued walking.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Kafsi's Testimony**

Daisuke soon reached Kafsi's Lab and went inside it, where he saw Koyumi and Michael looking around.

"Oh, Daisuke, have you come to investigate here as well?" Micheal asked.

"That's right. Have you found anything?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe, I'm not quite good at telling but this water, it's used to cool heated metals down, right?" Koyumi asked.

"I think so." Daisuke nodded.

"Well, there's steam coming off of it. Do you think someone used it recently?" Koyumi asked.

"It might've been Kafsi-nii... or someone came in here while he was away. It would make sense that someone heated up a weapon with the burn marks on Bertrand." Daisuke thought out loud.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Heated Water**

"Yeah, but why heat up a sword? Wouldn't it work as well normal?" Micheal asked.

"That's a good question." Koyumi said.

Daisuke went over to the heated water and noticed it didn't look like regular water, as it was tinted red. 'Is that blood? Maybe the killer used this to tried to clean the blood off the murder weapon. They might come in here while Kafsi-nii was getting bandages.' He thought.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Blood in the Water**

"Do you think someone used one of the weapons hidden here to heat up the sword?" Koyumi asked.

"Yeah, how else would they?" Micheal said, giving Daisuke an idea. He headed towards where the hidden weapons were, looking through them.

"None of the weapons have been moved." Daisuke announced, causing Koyumi and Michael to head over to him.

"He's right, it doesn't look like they've been touched." Micheal said.

"That's very odd." Koyumi said.

'If these haven't been touched, then how could someone heat up a weapon?' Daisuke thought.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Untouched Weapons**

Daisuke continued thinking as they discussed, leaving the Lab as he thought before he saw Torahiko, Xeno, and Fujin standing outside the cafeteria, Xeno holding something with oven mitts on.

"Hey, what's that?" Daisuke asked as he walked up to them.

"Hey Daisuke, I found something strange in one of the trash bins but it was hot so I got the oven mitts from the kitchen to get it out." Xeno said as he held out the said item, which turned out to be an iron poker.

"It is very strange, why would someone want to throw away a heated iron poker?" Torahiko asked.

"Maybe that stupud killer thought they could throw us off by doing that." Fujin said.

"You think this is a clue?" Xeno asked.

"Duh, it's too suspicious not to be." Fujin rolled her eyes.

"I must say, I agree with No Filter there." Torahiko said.

"You can shut up." Fujin glared at him before she walked away.

"Temper, temper." Torahiko merely smiled.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Iron Poker**

Daisuke noticed something on the poker as the two traded banter. "Hey Xeno, could you turn the poker over?"

"Sure." Xeno said as he did so, showing signs of blood on it. "Is that blood?"

"Yes, and it looks like someone tried to wash it out." Torahiko said.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Half Washed Blood**

"Maybe-" Daisuke started to say before the nearby monitor turned on.

"Attention students, Investigation time is over. Time for the Class Trial to start! Everyone head to the Mono-Elevator to start!" Monokuna said before it shut off.

"This is it." Xeno said.

"Let's go." Daisuke said as they headed to the Mono-Elevator, seeing everyone else there once they arrived.

"Is everyone here?" Katsumi asked.

"Looks like it." Jackson said.

"Do we really have to do this?" Soleil asked.

"If we don't want to get killed as well, yes." Torahiko said.

"Well, let's get this over with." Daisuke said as he pressed the button, causing the doors to open. Everyone stepped inside beside they closed again. The elevator started heading down, everyone standing silently as they waited for it to stop.

'Bertrand Dewy, the Ultimate Philosopher. He was a voice of reason in our group, trying to keep us all calm. And now, he been killed by someone desperate enough to do something like that. And if we don't want to end up like him, we have to figure it out. Which one of us... is the killer!'

 **And there we go! Next chapter will be the actual Class Trial, hope you all are looking forward to it! I know you all have been guessing who is the killer, and I'm not giving any hints on if you are right or not. Maybe the Truth Bullets will help you figure out who did it. Anyways, until next time! Chaos, out!**


	9. Chapter 1-6

**Hey! It's finally time for the first Class Trial! Are you all as excited as I am? We get to find out who killed Bertrand and why, well, I already know who did it but where's the fun in me just giving you the answer? You have to read to find out whodunnit.**

 **Oh, and for future reference.**

 **This** is for argument, and _This_ is for agreement for Nonstop Debates.

Chapter 1-6: Of Trust and of Dissonance- The Trial

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened, revealing a trial room, though the stands were placed in a circular fashion, sixteen of them in fact, though one of them was already filled, a stand with Bertrand's picture but with a pink X on it.

"Welcome to the stage of the Class Trials! So, what do you think? Are you impressed, I bet you are!" Monokuma said as he sat on a throne that was beside the stands.

"What's with the picture?" Fujin asked.

"Oh, well I felt that the dead students deserve a chance to be a part of the Trial even if they aren't with us anymore. Aren't I so considerate for doing that?" Monokuma asked.

"More like demented." Daisuke muttered.

"Come on now, everyone get to the stand with your name on it! I want to get this Trial started as soon as possible!" Monokuma demanded as the students went to their assigned stand.

Daisuke was standing the furthest away from Monokuma's throne, with Koyumi on his right and Xeno on his left. "Let's get this Trial over with."

 **This Court is Now in Session!**

 **Monkuma:** Now, let's have a reminder of the rules. You have this Trial to present the evidence you have found to figure out who is the Blackened among you. If you choose correctly, I'll punish them, but if you choose incorrectly, I'll punish everyone besides the Blackened, while they go free.

 **Katsumi:** Alright, first off we should establish what was used to kill Bertrand.

 **Jackson:** Shouldn't it be obvious, the sword killed him, it was right there at the scene.

 **Kuroko:** No, I believe we should discuss this.

 **Angelo:** I must say, I am inclined to agree.

 **Soleil:** But why would we need to discuss it?

 **Kazuko** I think we should follow this train of thought. It could give us insight on who might've done it.

 **Nonstop Debate Start!**

 **Truth Bullets: Bloody Sword**

 **Stab Wound Shape**

 **Torahiko:** Bertrand was killed by **a stab wound to the head.** This much we know.

 **Harumi:** But shouldn't it be obvious what was used to make the stab wound?

 **Jackson:** Yeah, exactly! It was obviously **the sword at the crime scene** that made the wound!

 **Truth Bullet shot: Stab Wound Shape**

 _No, that's not right!_

 **Break!**

 **Daisuke:** Actually, I don't think the sword could've made the wound.

 **Michael:** What do you mean?

 **Daisuke:** Earlier, I was talking to Kuroko and she discovered the shape didn't match the sword that was at the scene.

 **Kuroko:** That's right, I have a great eye for detail, so I would be able to tell the difference.

 **Fujin:** Whatever! She could just have told you that to draw suspicion away from herself!

 **Xeno:** But wouldn't openly framing someone make you more suspicious?

 **Fujin:** Maybe, but she has been acting weird since the motive was given out.

 **Daisuke:** You could say that about all of us, our memories were threatened.

 **Torahiko:** Before we get any more sidetracked, how about we figure out what really killed Bertrand?

 **Nonstop Debate Start!**

 **Truth Bullets: Mysterious Burn Marks**

 **Missing Weapon**

 **Untounched Weapons**

 **Koyumi:** If it wasn't the sword, then what was used as the murder weapon?

 **Jackson:** I still say it was _the sword_ , there's nothing else there thay could've done it.

 **Angelo:** If you would let go of your simpltion ideas, you would understand that the sword could never have done it.

 **Kokomo:** Why do you say that?

 **Angelo:** The weapon in question would have to have been _heated up._

 **Truth Bullet shot: Mysterious Burn Marks**

 _I agree!_

 **Break!**

 **Daisuke:** I agree with Angelo. Do you remember what the Monokuma file said? There were burn marks around the wound.

 **Micheal:** Though, couldn't the sword have been heated up to do that?

 **Angelo:** Correct, despite the fact that if the sword were heated up to such a temperature, it would be rendered useless in its nature.

 **Harumi:** Huh, then what could've been used that was that hot?

 **Xeno:** Oh! I think I know!

 **Torahiko:** Ah, yes. That thing we found, that could've been it.

 **Koyumi** What are you taking about?

 **Xeno:** You know what we're talking about, right Dai-kun? You were there.

 **Daisuke:** Dai-kun? But...

 _What did Xeno find before the Trial?_

 **Truth Bullet Selected: Iron Poker**

 _This is it!_

 **Break!**

 **Daisuke:** You're talking about the iron poker you found in the trash, right?

 **Xeno:** Yep! That could be the murder weapon!

 **Katsumi:** An iron poker?

 **Kafsi:** It would be more useful at higher temperatures then a sword. But still, it's a stretch.

 **Kokomo:** How are you sure it's the murder weapon? It was nowhere near where the murder took place.

 **Daisuke:** Actually there is one piece of evidence that proves that iron poker is the murder weapon.

 _What evidence proves it's the murder weapon?_

 **Truth Bullet Selected: Half-washed Blood**

 _This is it!_

 **Break!**

 **Daisuke:** Take a look at the side of the poker.

 **Kazuko:** I-is that blood?

 **Kuroko:** And it looks like someone tried to wash it off.

 **Micheal:** That certainly seems to be the murder weapon.

 **Katsumi:** Alright, now that we got the murder weapon established, we need to figure out where it came from.

 **Harumi:** Well, the only Lab with sharp weapons right now is Angelo's Lab.

 **Angelo:** Like such a barbaric weapon would be in a place worthy of one such as I.

 **Daisuke:** Well, it is possible that someone took it from Kafsi's Lab.

 **Kafsi:** If it was from my Lab, it had to have been made before I discovered it, as I have been solely working on my automaton.

 **Fujin:** How are you so sure it even came from Kafsi's Lab anyways?

 **Daisuke:** There's actually two pieces of evidence I believe proves this.

 _What proves the iron poker is from Kafsi's Lab?_

 **Truth Bullets selected: Blood in the Water**

 **Heated Water**

 _This is it!_

 **Break!**

 **Daisuke:** Well, take a look at the water in Kafsi's Lab.

 **Koyumi:** Oh that's right, we saw the blood in there and it was still hot.

 **Daisuke:** If the killer did get the poker from Kafsi's Lab, they would've known the basin of water there could be used to get rid of the evidence on the poker.

 **Torahiko:** Obviously they didn't do it throughly enough.

 **Soleil:** Well, they could've been panicking at the time.

 **Koyumi:** But how was the iron poker heated up in the first place?

 **Micheal:** Yeah, and from how it looked, it wasn't even cooled down all the way.

 **Nonstop Debate Start!**

 **Truth Bullets: Kafsi's Testimony**

 **Untouched Weapons**

 **Kafsi** : Well, my Lab isn't **the only place** something could be heated up in.

 **Koyumi** It couldn't be _the kitchen_ , since four of us were in the cafeteria the whole time.

 **Xeno:** Kafsi's Lab is the most obvious place to heat something up.

 **Jackson:** What makes you say that?

 **Xeno:** **All the weapons** in there could've been used to heat the iron poker with.

 **Truth Bullet Selected: Untouched Weapons**

 _No, that's not right!_

 **Break!**

 **Daisuke:** No, the hidden weapons couldn't have been used.

 **Xeno:** Aw, why not?

 **Daisuke:** Because they were never touched.

 **Micheal:** Oh yeah, we saw that when we were investigating his Lab.

 **Kokomo:** If it wasn't the weapons, then how could it have possibly been heated up?

 _How else could the weapon have been heated up?_

 **Answer: The Forge**

 **Daisuke:** They used the forge in Kafsi's Lab to heat it up!

 **Kafsi** I suppose that is possible.

 **Katsumi:** It's the only theory we got at this point. But why was the sword there and why was it covered in blood?

 **Jackson:** I bet Bertrand had it and was trying to kill someone.

 **Harumi:** No way! He would never do that!

 **Fujin:** Jack-shit over there has a point, why are we ruling out that Bertrand could've tried to kill someone?

 **Jackson:** Don't call me that.

 **Kuroko:** No, that's not possible.

 **Fujin:** And why not?

 **Kuroko:** You know why, don't you Daisuke?

 **Daisuke:** What? Oh, you mean...

 **Truth Bullet Selected: Surprise Attack**

 _This is it!_

 **Daisuke:** You're talking about how it was a surprise attack?

 **Kuroko:** That's right, he wouldn't have been surprised if he was prepared to attack as there would've been signs of a struggle as well.

 **Torahiko:** That's well and good, but we don't know what it's purpose is.

 **Kokomo:** Perhaps it was to draw our attention, so we would think it was the murder weapon.

 **Xeno:** So, it was planted there?

 **Kokomo:** I believe so.

 **Harumi:** But we still don't know who's blood's on it.

 **Fujin:** It's obviously Bertrand's. How else could it have gotten bloody?

 **Daisuke:** No, I don't think that's right.

 _Who's blood is on the sword?_

 **Answer: The Killer's**

 **Daisuke:** The blood that's on the sword, it's not Bertrand's, it's the killer's blood.

 **Harumi:** The killer's?!

 **Daisuke:** Yeah, they use their own blood to make sure we would think the sword did it.

 **Torahiko** That's quite desperate, injuring yourself to make the scene more authentic.

 **Katsumi:** I believe it time to discuss who the killer is now.

 **Fujin:** The obvious choice is Harumi.

 **Harumi:** What?!

 **Fujin:** You were with him the whole time, how could it not be you?

 **Harumi** I would never kill him!

 **Nonstop Debate Start!**

 **Truth Bullets: Kazuko's Testimony**

 **Harumi's Testimony**

 **Monokuma File #1**

 **Fujin:** It's obvious for everyone to see, _Harumi's the killer!_

 **Harumi:** No! I'm not, I would never!

 **Xeno:** Well, you were **the only one** who was around Bertrand at the time.

 **Koyumi:** She doesn't seem like she would kill him.

 **Jackson:** Oh come on, she was **with him the entire time!**

 **Truth Bullet Selected: Harumi's Testimony**

 _No, that's not right!_

 **Break!**

 **Daisuke:** I'm sorry, but Harumi's not the killer.

 **Angelo:** And what information makes you say that?

 **Daisuke:** Harumi told me, Bertrand went by himself to the storage room. She couldn't have done it.

 **Fujin:** She could've lied and followed him after she heated the poker!

 **Daisuke:** You're wrong again. Harumi's afraid of fire.

 **Harumi:** Ugh... I can't stand being around an open flame.

 **Soleil:** So, Harumi can't be the killer.

 **Jackson:** Well, how about Kuroko? She was acting weird when the motive was announced.

 **Kazuko:** How many times do I have to tell you, Kuroko's not the killer!

 **Katsumi:** You must admit, she is the most suspicious out of all of us.

 **Torahiko:** It's not like she had any proof she couldn't have done it.

 **Daisuke:** Actually...

 **Truth Bullet Selected: Kazuko's Testimony**

 **Daisuke:** Kazuko was with Kuroko the entire time, right?

 **Kazuko:** That's right!

 **Fujin:** Maybe that would be more believable if we knew what set her off.

 **Kuroko:** I will not give out that information.

 **Fujin:** Then how are we supposed to know you didn't do it?

 **Soleil:** I believe Kuroko didn't do it.

 **Jackson:** It's so obvious she did.

 **Kokomo:** It appears we're split when it comes to this.

 **Monokuma:** Did I hear that right?! Oh! I have been waiting all Trial to do this!

 **Daisuke:** What do you want now?

 **Monokuma:** Time to present my state of the art, morphinomical trial grounds!

 **Daisuke:** If this is the only way to prove Kuroko didn't do it, then so be it.

 **Scrum Debate Start!**

 **Kuroko is the killer: Fujin, Jackson, Katsumi, Torahiko, Xeno, Kafsi, Michael, Angelo**

 **Kuroko is not the killer: Daisuke, Kazuko, Soleil, Koyumi, Kokomo, Kuroko, Harumi**

 **Fujin:** She's the only one who could've killed him!

 _Harumi!_

 **Harumi:** There are others here who could've **killed** him.

 **Torahiko:** She was the only one who was acting suspicious before this Trial.

 _Kokomo!_

 **Kokomo:** There was a number of us acting **suspicious** before the murder.

 **Kafsi:** She could've entered my Lab while I was away.

 _Soleil_

 **Soleil:** Any one of us could've went into your **Lab.**

 **Katsumi:** If she would only tell us what set her off.

 _Kuroko!_

 **Kuroko:** What it was was private and I don't have to **tell** you unless I want to.

 **Michael:** She was alone when she walked away from us.

 _Kazuko!_

 **Kazuko:** She wasn't **alone**! I was with her the whole time!

 **Jackson:** If she's so secretive about it, she's the only one who would act on the motive!

 _My turn!_

 **Daisuke:** The **motive** affected all of us, and some of us have a higher priority to this one then others!

 _ **This is our answer!**_

 **Break!**

 **Kazuko:** Do you believe now that Kuroko didn't do it?

 **Fujin:** Tch, fine. But now we don't have a suspect.

 **Torahiko:** Actually, I think we do.

 **Koyumi:** What do you mean?

 **Torahiko:** Daisuke said something odd during our debate, makes me think he knows who did this.

 **Daisuke:** I have an idea, yes.

 **Angelo:** Would you feel inclined to tell us who you think it is?

 **Daisuke:**... I think the killer is Kafsi.

 **Kafsi:** What?

 **Daisuke:** It's the only conclusion that makes sense-

 **Kafsi:** I must stop you right there. I understand we're getting desperate, but I'm not the killer.

 **Daisuke:** I'm sorry, but I feel otherwise.

 **Cross Swords Start!**

 **Truth Bullets: Kafsi's Testimony**

 **Missing Weapon**

 **Kafsi:** It's impossible for me to be the killer, I put my focus into honing my craft the entire time we've been stuck here. I would never act on the motive.

 _Continue!_

 **Daisuke:** If that's true, why were you the first to run off after the motive was given?

 **Kafsi:** I was shaken up of course, just **like everyone else**. Besides, I was in my Lab the entire time, **I have a solid alibi.**

 **Truth Bullet Selected: Kafsi's Testimony**

 _I've got you now!_

 **Break!**

 **Daisuke:** Do you really have a solid alibi?

 **Kafsi:** What do you mean?

 **Daisuke:** You say you've been in your Lab, the entire time, but can anyone else back you up on that?

 **Xeno:** Now that he mentions it, I don't think anyone was with Kafsi the entire time.

 **Angelo:** I must agree.

 **Daisuke:** And that bandage on your arm, I bet if we looked under it, we would find a slice mark matching the sword.

 **Katsumi** : Well, do you have anything to counter this?

 **Kafsi:** Yes, I would counter it! I didn't do it! I have no reason to kill!

 **Kazuko:** I don't think he'll listen to reason anymore.

 **Daisuke:** Then I'll just break him out of it.

 **Panic Time Action Start!**

 **Kafsi:** I didn't kill him!

Why don't you believe me?

I have no reason to act!

I'm not a killer!

I didn't do it!

 **Why would I ever be inclined to murder anyone?!**

 _FOR YOUR GRAND FATHER_

 **Break!**

 **Kafsi:**...

 **Jackson:** Nothing to say to that?

 **Kazuko:** So, he really did it.

 **Katsumi:** Only one thing to do before we vote.

 **Daisuke:** The closing argument.

 **Oh god was this almost late. Sorry I didn't complete the entire Trial, I had the whole thing saved before it decided to bug out and delete everything, and I was running close to my deadline. This format for the Class Trial is what I saw on a few other Danganronpa SYOCs so I tried it. I feel like it needs improvement so any suggestions would be very helpful. Next chapter, I promise to deliver the closing argument, execution, and aftermath to wrap up Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to review! Chaos out!**


	10. Chapter 1-7

**Okay, so this part should've been in the last chapter but my document decided to jank out, so it's on here. Anyway, let's see what execution Kafsi has to look forward to.**

Chapter 1-7: Of Trust and of Dissonance- The Execution

Everyone looked at Daisuke as he thought about how it might've all went down.

"Okay, here's how it all went down." Daisuke started.

 _Part 1_

"It all started after the motive was given, the culprit having left before anyone has had. They were going to their Lab, but it wasn't to calm down, no, it was to make the murder weapon. Using their skills, they could easily make the iron poker, and could even hold it while hot with their gloves. Now they just needed a victim."

 _Part 2_

"The culprit finally saw their opportunity when the victim, Bertrand, headed to the warehouse by himself. They followed him into the warehouse and caught him by surprise, stabbing the heated poker into his head."

 _Part 3_

"With Bertrand dead, the culprit needed to hide the evidence so it wouldn't be brought onto them. They quickly went back to their Lab and tried to clean off the poker in the water, but that's where they made a mistake, where in doing so made the water bloody and steamy. They were probably also rushing the cleaning process, since it wasn't cleaned off all the way before being discarded in the cafeteria trash nearby."

 _Part 4_

"Now the culprit just needed a false weapon to act as the murder weapon. And luckily for them, Angelo's Lab is chalk full of sharp weapons. They then grabbed one of the real swords in the Lab and headed back to the warehouse. But it was clean, so it would be suspicious, and this is where the killer made their final mistake. They cut themselves and used their own blood to make the sword more authentic. With all that done and wrapping the wound in bandages, the culprit believed they had gotten away with it."

 _"Isn't that right Kafsi Amoni, the Ultimate Blacksmith?"_

 _Break!_

Kafsi was silent after everything was spelled out.

"It's all very clear now, isn't it?" Katsumi said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I must say I never expected him to be the killer." Torahiko said.

"Why did he do it?" Kazuko asked.

"You can wait for that later! It's finally time to vote!" Monokuma interrupted cheerfully. "Now, will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong choice? Let's see!"

After everyone made their vote, a screen came down. On the screen, a circle of sillouettes appeared before comedy and tradgey masks came down, the comedy masks covered most of the faces of the sillouettes while the tradgey mask only covered one. The view spun until it stopped on the tradgey mask wearer. The wearer slowly reached up to the mask before moving it out of the way, revealing the face of Kafsi.

"Congratulations, you bastards got it right! Our work obsessed blacksmith brained the calm philosopher!" Monokuma cheered.

"But why did he do it?" Xeno asked. "We never did figure it out."

"I think Daisuke had an idea." Kuroko said.

"He did?" Jackson asked.

"Remember what he said when Kafsi was stubborn against all the evidence? He did it for his grandfather." Kuroko said.

"Yeah, he did talk about him before the motive was given." Daisuke said.

They all looked as Kafsi sighed. "I couldn't help it. It was my grandfather that taught me everything he knew about being a blacksmith, he gave me my Talent. And I couldn't bear the thought of losing my memories of him, it'd be like I was losing my Talent."

"He wasn't even thinking then, he was just acting since if nothing happened, he would've very well have lost what brought him here in the first place." Angelo said.

"But why did he pick Bertrand for his target?" Harumi asked. "He didn't do anything to him."

"I didn't really pick him for any specific reason, he was there and alone and... I took the opportunity." Kafsi said.

"He was merely a victim of chance." Kuroko said.

"Well, this sappy shit is getting boring! Time for the punishment, finally!" Monokuma said.

"Wait, he's really going to be killed?" Koyumi asked.

"I've prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Blacksmith." Monokuma continued.

"It's fine, I knew this might happen if I got found out. I've made peace with it." Kafsi said.

"Kafsi-nii..." Daisuke said.

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment time!" Monokuma cheerfully said.

"Just don't forget about me, okay?" Kafsi asked, a few tears leaking out of his eyes.

 _Game Over._

 _Kafsi Amoni has been found guilty. Proceed with the punishment._

 **The others looked at Kafsi as he stoicly stood there, before a chain suddenly came down and clamped around his neck, dragging him out of the room. He was dragging along a long hallway before the chain lifted him up and dropped him on a heated metal surface.**

 **Tempering Out the Mistakes**

 **Ultimate Blacksmith's Execution begin!**

 **Clamps wrapped around him, forcing him to lie across the hot metal as Monokuma appeared beside him, grinning as he held a giant blacksmith's hammer. Monokuma hit Kafsi once with the hammer... twice... three times, before he suddenly hammered away on Kafsi quickly, not leaving any part of him free from the beating. Soon enough, Monokuma dropped the hammer, exhausted, as Kafsi laid on the metal surface, a burned, broken, bloody mess before Monokuma pressed a button, tilting the metal surface, making Kafsi slide down into a giant basin of water, immediately making steam rise and the water to turn the color of blood.**

There was a horrified silence spread throughout the students after witnesses such an execution.

"Oh! Talk about getting your adrenaline pumping!" Monokuna said, panting.

"O-oh my god!" Kazuko cried out.

"He may have killed someone, but he didn't deserve that!" Soleil said.

"Oh like I care! Besides, if you guys knew what was out there, you'd thank me for keeping you here!" Monokuma said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Upupupu~ I don't think you're ready to learn quite yet. See ya later, ya bastards!" Monokuma said, disappearing, leaving the students to process what just happened.

"I wish to never witness something like that again." Koyumi said.

"We might have to get used to it, seeing as that bear won't stop with the motives." Torahiko said.

"Please stop reminding us." Harumi whimpered.

"I'm just stating a fact, you better acknowledge it." Torahiko said before he headed towards the elevator.

"Come on! We don't need to be here anymore." Xeno said before he ran after Torahiko, the others slowly following them as Daisuke and Soleil stayed behind for a bit.

"Kafsi-nii..." Daisuke sighed sadly.

"It'll be okay. Remember what he said, just don't forget about him." Soleil said reassuringly.

"Yeah..." Daisuke said.

"Come on, I can make some snacks in the kitchen." Soleil smiled, earning a small smile from Daisuke.

"Alright." Daisuke said before they headed towards the elevator.

If they had stayed just one moment longer, they would've seen something appear on the wall.

 _YOUR $π7 2¥% @ 8¶_

 **And with this, the end of the first chapter is here! Managed to make this before the deadline, luckily. Next chapter will be the Extras, meaning Bertrand's and Kafsi's Love Hotel, or at least my equivalent of them, scenes. This chapter was on the short side, though all I really had planned was the execution and ending, and that doesn't really take up too much space by itself. Oh, and that message at the end, it's very important, let's see if you can figure it out before I complete it. Another word will be revealed at the end of each trial. Anyways, see ya next chapter! Chaos, out!**


	11. Extras 1

**Here are the extras that I promised. Only Bertrand's creator sent a basic guideline on how his event should go so I'm kinda just gonna wing it for Kafsi. This is to help you all get to know the characters that have been killed off better, since I won't really have a chance to in the main story.**

Daisuke walked around the halls of the theater, twisting a key in his hand that Monokuma gave him.

'He said that if I use this key on someone's Ultimate Lab, they'll become influenced by it and I'll play the part of their ideal partner.' Daisuke thought as he stared at the key. 'But why would I want to do that?'

Daisuke stopped walking and looked up when he saw he was standing in front of Bertrand's Ultimate Lab. He glanced at the key in his hand for a moment before turning away.

"No, I can't do this." He said as he put the key in his pocket before going to walk away. "Well, it's not like we'll remember anything afterwards..." Daisuke said as he glanced at the door, his hand going into his pocket.

Curiousity got the better of Daisuke as he put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door. A bright flash blinded him for a moment before he found himself standing in the middle of Bertrand's Lab, facing said philosopher.

'I wonder what kind of person is Bertrand's ideal partner. He seems like the serious type, so maybe-' Daisuke thought before Bertrand suddenly spoke.

"Daisuke."

"Huh? Oh, yeah?" Daisuke asked as he returned from his thoughts.

Bertrand sighed and shook his head. "You can't keep having your head in the clouds. I swear, you're almost beating me when it comes to people accepting our theories."

'Oh, so I'm his philosophy rival. Hopefully I can keep this up, I don't know much about this kinda stuff.' Daisuke thought.

"I just wish for once you would take this seriously." Bertrand said.

"Well, how do you know I'm not?" Daisuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Bertrand asked back.

"Maybe this is just my way of taking our rivalry seriously. I'm just embracing my way of doing things." Daisuke explained.

Bertrand looked at him for a moment before chuckling. "Of course you would say that. It would be nice if you did it my way once in a while."

"Maybe, but I don't think you would like that." Daisuke smiled.

"I wouldn't like it?" Bertrand parroted with a raised eyebrow.

"You like me acting the way I am. Sure, I could try doing things your way, but you wouldn't have a proper rival if I did do that." Daisuke explained.

Bertrand started chuckling again. "I supposed you're right. I can see why people easily follow your theories, but I won't lose easily."

"And I won't go down without a fight." Daisuke smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bertrand said, smiling back.

 **And now time for Kafsi.**

Daisuke put the key in the door of Kafsi's Ultimate Lab before he opened it, a bright flash blinding him. When the flash went away, he found himself standing in the middle of Kafsi's Lab, standing in front of said blacksmith.

'I always play the part of the other's ideal person, so I wonder who Kafsi sees as that. He pretty obsessed with his talent so maybe it'll involve that.' Daisuke thought.

"Hey Daisuke, think you could pass me the tongs over there?" Kafsi asked as he began working on something.

"Oh, sure." Daisuke said as he grabbed said item and gave it to the taller boy. He watched as the other worked on his project.

"I do hope you're taking notes." Kafsi suddenly said.

"Notes?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, yeah, you want be as good as me one day, right? That's why you asked me to be your teacher." Kafsi said.

'Oh, I get it. I'm a student of Kafsi to learn how to blacksmith. Kinda like his grandpa did with him.' Daisuke thought.

"Yeah, I want to be as good as you." Daisuke said.

Kafsi smiled. "Good, there needs to be more blacksmiths in the world even as we're becoming more dependent on technology."

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded in agreement. "Sometimes it's better when you know that someone crafted something with love rather then a machine do it for you."

"I feel exactly the same way, and I'm sure my grandfather would've felt the same too." Kafsi said.

"You really admire him, don't you?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, I do. He taught me everything I know and he looked so proud when I finally surpassed him in the art. I wonder if I'm feeling the same way he did now that I have a student of my own." Kafsi wondered out loud.

"I'm sure you are." Daisuke smiled as Kafsi smiled back.

"Okay, now that we got that sappy stuff out of the way, let's finish this project." Kafsi said.

"Yes, sir!" Daisuke said.

 **Holy shit, did this not want to write itself. I had a clear idea of what I wanted to do with Bertrand's Event but I just kept rewriting Kafsi's because nothing felt right until I got to the mentor/student relationship. I couldn't really bring out too much romance with these two, it didn't feel right. Anyways, here's Chapter 1 officially completed, next is the start of Chapter 2, and I already have a plan on who kills who, you're welcome to go ahead and guess what I have planned. Anyways, see you guys next time! Chaos, out!**


	12. Chapter 2-1

**And now with the Extras out of the way, we get to go to Chapter 2. More of the theater gets unlocked and more Ultimate Labs are revealed, with new types of killing methods unlocked as well. Now without further ado, let's get this show started!**

Chapter 2-1: Beat to the Sound of Friendship- Daily Life

The day after the Trial, the remaining students were sitting in the cafeteria, a quiet air about them since none of them could think of anything to talk about. The memories of the trial and execution still fresh in their minds.

"I can't believe all that happened just yesterday." Koyumi said, breaking the silence.

"Well, a situation like that occurs when one allows themselves to be weak against the motivation." Angelo said.

"So, we just have to work past this, that's easy! We just have to make sure this never happens again." Xeno said.

"We know the consequences if we do fall for Monokuma's trap." Daisuke said.

"I'm sorry, but are you all serious?" Torahiko suddenly asked. "Not everyone is strong, and we don't all react the same to the same situation. That last motive was proof of that."

They all stared at him after he said that fact.

"Well, maybe when the next motive comes, we can all just talk to each other about it?" Harumi suggested.

"I very much doubt that." Torahiko said. "You may not have anything you want to keep hidden, but you can't say the same for anyone else in this room."

"Um, is this a bad time?" Monokuma asked as he suddenly appeared.

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked.

"I wanted to tell you something when I noticed the atmosphere and didn't want to ruin it. I might get another murder!" Monokuma said excitedly.

"Just tell us and leave." Fujin bit out.

"Fine! Good news, I've renovated more of the theater! Now you can explore new areas, find new Ultimate Labs, and new weapons to kill people with!" Monokuma said.

"And why didn't you just renovate the entire theater?" Katsumi asked.

"I got bored! And I don't have to do everything for you bastards. You should be happy I gave you what I did! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a martini mix to get to." Monokuma said before he disappeared.

"Should we go see?" Soleil asked.

"Well, I don't suppose it would hurt to look. I believe the worse we have to face are the new hidden weapons." Koyumi said.

"Whatever, let's just get going." Jackson said as he got up and left.

The others looked at each other before following Jackson's lead and headed towards the newly open area. They reached the main area of the theater and found that one of the hallways that were previously blocked off was now open.

"Looks like that pesky monotone mongrel wasn't exchanging falsehoods with us." Angelo said.

"Let's go see what now available to us." Harumi said before they all went their separate ways to explore the newfound area.

Daisuke walked down the hallway, seeing all the altered posters with Monokuma on them.

"He really is narcissistic, isn't he?" Daisuke commented to himself before he came across a door. The door itself was sky blue, with clouds on it and pictures of birds all over. "Looks like Micheal's Lab."

He opened the door and went inside. He saw what looked like a bit of a safari themed room, with bird cages handing from all over, nets hanging on the walls, and binoculars on tables.

"Yep, this is definitely Micheal's Lab." Daisuke said before he noticed Micheal and Koyumi were standing nearby, looking at all the cages.

"These would be good for observing birds." Micheal said.

"Oh, that would be adorable. Birds are so cute." Koyumi said, smiling.

"Yeah, some of them are." Micheal said.

"What are you two talking about?" Daisuke asked as he walked up to them.

"Hm? Oh, we were just talking about my Talent." Micheal said.

"Oh yeah, since you're the Ultimate Birdwatcher." Daisuke said.

"Yes, it would be nice to see all the birds Michael has seen and researched." Koyumi said.

"Well, maybe researched isn't the best word." Micheal said.

Daisuke noticed Micheal reluctance to talk about it and decided to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Have you guys seen where the hidden weapons are?" Daisuke asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Koyumi said, pointing to where some of the nets were. Daisuke noticed some of the nets weren't put together, at least not all the way, ropes, wires, and other such items to tie up and strangle people with were strung along on the wall there.

"Eugh..." Daisuke said when he noticed them.

"Yes, I had a similar reaction when I discovered them myself." Koyumi said, shaking her head.

Daisuke nodded in understanding. He looked around and noticed nothing else of interest inside the Lab and left as Koyumi and Michael talked with each other.

The young Ultimate walked further down the hall before seeing Kazuko and Kuroko talking while standing infront of a door.

Daisuke went up to them. "Hey, what're you two talking about?"

"Oh, hello Dai-kun. We believe we have found the infirmary, or something similar to it." Kuroko said.

"Dai-kun?" Daisuke asked but was ignored.

"See for yourself." Kazuko said as she opened the door for him. Daisuke looked inside and learned for himself to what looked like an infirmary, well, something like it anyways. There were a few beds and a few cabinets filled with some medicine and bandages.

"Oh, yeah. It does." Daisuke nodded.

"Which is odd, you would think that bear would leave this stuff away from us so we would die easier." Kuroko said before Monokuma suddenly appeared.

"Oh, there's a simple explanation in that. I don't want boring deaths! If you died of an illness or personal injury, I wouldn't be able to hold a Class Trial for it." Monokuma said.

"Of course that would be your only reason to have a medical center." Kuroko said, glaring down at the bear, making him sweat nervously.

"Geez, no need for the look." Monokuma said before he disappeared. The three let out a sigh.

"You should go see what the others are doing." Kazuko said.

Daisuke nodded. "Alright, see you later." He said before he walked off.

He soon came across another Ultimate Lab door, though this one looked odd, to say the least. The door itself looked traditional, but seemed like it fit somewhere he couldn't quite place. He tried to enter the Lab but found the door was locked.

"I didn't know these doors could be locked." Daisuke said before the door he was trying to open did open, revealing Torahiko as he stepped out. "Torahiko?"

"Oh, I didn't notice you there. What're you doing?" Torahiko asked.

"I'm just exploring the new area like the others are. Is that your Ultimate Lab?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, it is." Torahiko answered.

"Can I see it?" Daisuke asked again.

"No, I don't think so. I think I'll just keep this room locked until further notice." Torahiko said as he shut the door behind him.

"But why?" Daisuke asked, tilting his head.

"That's my reason alone to know." Torahiko said before he walked off.

Daisuke looked between the strange Ultimate's retreating figure and the door with a confused expression. 'What's in there that he doesn't want anyone to see?' Daisuke thought to himself before he decided to drop it for now and continued walking.

After some time, he came across a door that looked like it was really made out of chocolate, but a touch confirmed it was just a really well detailed door to look like chocolate.

Daisuke opened the door and looked inside, feeling like he just stepped into Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, well, maybe not all that wacky. It looked like what you'd expect from a chocolate factory, but obviously Monokuma gave it some touches.

"I honestly prefer making chocolate by hand but the machines available do help." Soleil said, causing Daisuke to focus to where he heard him and saw him standing by a conveyor belt.

"I guess it should be obvious that this is your Lab." Daisuke said as he walked up to him.

"Yes, now I can really focus on my craft." Soleil said before they heard the door open again.

"Oh, look at all the chocolate!" Harumi said excitedly as she came into the Lab, Kokomo coming in after her, who was also dragging Fujin along.

"I don't need to be dragged along!" Fujin protested.

"If you would cooperate, we wouldn't do this." Kokomo said.

Daisuke and Soleil sweatdropped at the sight. Fujin just didn't want to get along with anyone, does she?

"I really want to try some!" Harumi said as she reached out to a box, but Kokomo noticed something and smacked it out of her hand. "Why'd you do that?"

Daisuke went over and looked over the box, noticing an almost unnoticable symbol on it. He looked at the other boxes that were by it and saw the same symbol. "Poisons."

"Exactly." Kokomo said.

"You were actually stupid enough to almost eat poisoned chocolates?" Fujin said.

"Well, I didn't notice it at the time." Harumi said sheepishly.

"At least we don't have to deal with another Class Trial so soon by accident." Soleil said.

"Yeah." Daisuke nodded in agreement. He looked around and saw nothing else of interest, deciding to leave and explore what's left of the hall.

He reached the end of the hall, where he saw a door that looked like it belonged better in a school gymnasium then a theater.

He opened the door and went inside. The Lab itself looked like a track field with different tracks and running conditions available.

"Definitely Xeno's Lab." Daisuke said to himself before he noticed the last three of his still living classmates standing by one of the tracks. He walked up to three, overhearing their conversation.

"Oh, I can't wait to train and better myself more!" Xeno said.

"That is a good mindset to have, a few of the people that I've worked with could use that." Katsumi.

"Hey guys." Daisuke said.

"Sup? They've been talking about bettering themselves for a while now." Jackson said.

"What's so wrong about that? Everyone needs to train and constantly push forward to reach new heights." Xeno said.

"Well, I can agree with that statement." Daisuke nodded.

"Have you discovered the new hidden weapons yet?" Katsumi asked.

Daisuke thought for a bit before nodded. "Yeah, most of them, I guess. Where are the ones in here?"

"They're over there." Jackson pointed his thumb to where the training equipment was.

Daisuke went to get a closer look and saw what looked like the weapons he saw in Micheal's Lab, but different, they looked more like tripwires and other such things that would cut off and slice if someone ran into them. "A runner's worse nightmare."

"Yeah, but it's not like I'd ever use them. I like running, so I wouldn't want them in my way." Xeno said.

"I still think we should gather them amd place them somewhere safe, but that pompous prince won't let that happen." Katsumi said.

"Maybe it's best if that's dropped." Daisuke reasoned.

"I suppose, I'm not used to not having the final word." Katsumi said. Daisuke nodded at the reasoning, she was the Ultimate Director, so she's used to people listening to her orders.

After all the investigating was done, everyone gathered to discuss what they had found before leaving to their own devices, with only Daisuke still in his seat, thinking about what he should do.

 **Whew, finally got this out. Sorry the ending seems rushed, my family's going through a lot of stuff and drama, with my sister's divorce and my uncle going to jail like he deserves, but that's besides the point. Anyways, this officially starts the poll for next chapter's free time events. The top three voted will have their free time events shown before my three will be shown the chapter next. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see ya'll next time! Chaos, out!**

 **Update: Ignore the complete status on it. I don't know why it's doing that but this story isn't over, don't worry.**


	13. Chapter 2-2

**Hey guys, back with another chapter! Though I was kinda worried that this wouldn't get out at the usual time, still might not with how much work takes up my time, regardless of that, I was worried that nobody was reading this anymore since I didn't get a lot of votes. But I got some so it should be good enough. Our lucky audience picks are Xeno, Micheal, and Koyumi! Hope you guys learn more about these wonderful characters!**

Chapter 2-2: Beat to the Sound of Friendship- Daily Life Freetime Events 1

Daisuke wandered out of the cafeteria, thinking about what he should be doing. He walked down the halls before he spotted Xeno running towards him.

"Hey, Dai-kun!" Xeno said as he stopped in front of the other boy.

'What's with everyone calling me that?' Daisuke thought to himself. "Hey Xeno. You on a run?"

"Yep! Since my Ultimate Lab opened up, I've been more motivated to run and keep going." Xeno smiled and bounced in place.

"I bet, you really fired up." Daisuke said.

"Yeah! You want to race me?" Xeno asked.

"Well, I don't know-" Daisuke started before he was cut off.

"Let's get started!" Xeno said before he suddenly started running, forcing Daisuke to run after him. After a while of running around the theatre, they ended up in Xeno's Lab, Daisuke panting behind the excitable boy.

"You really are fast." Daisuke panted out, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks, I worked hard and kept pushing to be the fastest person my age." Xeno said.

"I bet, you certainly outran me. Did you always wanted to run?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, not always. At first I wanted to be a swimmer like my big brother, but it turns out I'm not good at that." Xeno said sheepishly.

"Oh, I didn't expect that." Daisuke said.

Xeno shrugged. "Yeah, I'm more likely to drown if I spend too much time in the water."

"Good thing there isn't a pool here then." Daisuke said.

Xeno chuckled and nodded in agreement before going back to his running, going around his Lab like a bullet.

Daisuke decided not to distract him anymore and made his way out of the Lab, walking down the hall.

As he started reaching the end of the hall, he saw Michael stepping out of his own Lab, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Michael." Daisuke said, walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Daisuke. What're you doing here?" Michael asked.

"I got caught up in a run with Xeno and ended up in his Lab, so I was just leaving it." Daisuke said.

"I was wondering what all that noise was. But that's aces." Michael said, making Daisuke slightly confused at the wording, which Michael noticed. "You all have trouble knowing what I'm saying, huh?"

Daisuke was about to shake his head, but decided against it and shrugged while nodding. "Yeah, it's kinda confusing."

"I guess, I do use old American slang. You guys wouldn't have any idea about that, though Koyumi seems to get what I'm saying." Michael said.

Daisuke nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah, it's weird how she does."

"It's nice that she does understand me." Michael said, smiling a little.

Daisuke saw that and grinned, which Michael noticed. "What? It's not what you think." Michael said, but Daisuke just continued grinning. The birdwatcher blushed and huffed before he walked away.

Daisuke chuckled. "He so has a crush on her." He said as he continued walking.

He walked past the theater room when he heard a noise coming from inside. He stopped in his tracks and looked towards the door. He went up to the door and opened it, going into the theater and up to the stage, where Koyumi was.

"Koyumi? What're you doing here?" Daisuke asked as he climbed onto the stage.

"Oh, hello there Dai-kun. I was just trying to find a place that was nice and quiet. I was feeling quite homesick and the quietness reminds me of my dojo." Koyumi explained.

"There are dojos for Kyudo?" Daisuke asked.

Koyumi nodded. "Kyudojo is the proper term, yes. My father owns one."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned him during the last motive." Daisuke said.

"Yes. He taught me from a very early age and has driven me even further when he witnessed my talent." Koyumi said.

"He must've been very proud." Daisuke said, causing Koyumi to smile softly.

"He was. Would you like to relax here with me for a while?" Koyumi asked.

"Sure." Daisuke said before he sat down beside her. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet, well, as much as they could get in their situation.

Later, when Daisuke returned to his room, the nightly announcement went off. He sighed as he got on his bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling for a bit. 'When will we escape this place?' Daisuke thought to himself before he drifted off to sleep.

 **And here's the end of this Freetime Event. I wanted to make this longer but yeah, motivation is a thing. I really want to continue this and I most likely will, but if I feel like this story isn't getting some attention, I lose motivation to do it. I think it has something to do with my social anxiety, which is kinda weird in this sense.**

 **I might plan on a small hiatus for a month after the next chapter to clear up my anxiety and bring back some motivation to myself. I don't know, it's up to debate at the moment.**

Anyways **, the next chapter is my choice Freetime Events before the next motivation and murder. Until next time, Chaos out!**


	14. Chapter 2-3

**Hey everyone! I'm glad that this story isn't forgotten, at least not yet anyways. Time for the next set of Freetime Events. I know this is supposed to be my pick, but I think I'll take some inspiration from the most recent reviews people have sent. Hope you learn more about these characters!**

Chapter 2-3: Beat to the Sound of Friendship- Freetime Events 2

Daisuke woke up the next day to the sound of the morning announcement. He slowly got out of bed and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

When he got there, he noticed that most everyone else was at the table already, even Fujin, as hard as that was to believe. He took his usual seat as he waited with the others for breakfast to be ready.

Soon enough, Monokuma came out of the kitchen, pushing a cart full of food out. "Hope you bastards are hungry!" He said before he noticed them staring at him with less then pleasant expression. "What's the matter with you all? I slaved over a hot stove all morning and this is the thanks I get?"

"It should be obvious that we find your presence to be distasteful." Angelo said.

"What the prick said." Katsumi said.

"Hmph, if that's how you all feel." Monokuma comically pouted before he disappeared.

"About time he left." Daisuke said before they got their preferred breakfasts and started eating.

"Not as good as Soleil's." Harumi said, earning some noises of agreement and Soleil blushing lightly.

"It's not that good, but thanks." Soleil said.

"You're welcome." Harumi said. The students soon finished eating and started heading off to do their own thing for the time being.

Daisuke wandered through the halls before he heard the sound of clanging metals. He walked towards the sounds amd discovered it was coming from Angelo's Ultimate Lab. He opened the door and saw Angelo dueling against a training dummy.

Daisuke blinked and quietly stepped up, watching as Angelo performed various duel moves and techniques that it was like watching a dance. Angelo soon stopped, hold out his sword at the dummy.

"I was unaware that I had an audience." Angelo said as he moved the sword away and sheathed it.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that, you looked so focused on what you were doing that I didn't want to break it." Daisuke said.

"Quite considerate of you." Angelo said as he walked up to the other. "Do you have an interest in dueling?"

"Um, I don't think I would be very good at it." Daisuke said.

"Hm, perhaps not. I have had years training in the castle with my bodyguards and other such mentors." Angelo said.

"Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that you're a real prince." Daisuke said.

"I understand the concept is difficult to grasp as it is uncommon. Alas, I am the prince of the kingdom of Furalaas." Angelo said.

"Isn't that your last name?" Daisuke asked.

"Correct, my kingdom is named after my family." Angelo said.

"Why's that?" Daisuke asked, tilting his head.

"It's a history that I would rather prefer we not discuss at this point in time." Angelo said.

"Is it something bad?" Daisuke asked.

Angelo took a moment to consider his wording. "Every royal family has some dark history they would rather do without, mine is more complicated than what is considered normal. I will properly explain it to you at another time. Now, if you would let me continue my practice." Angelo said as he drew his sword again.

"Oh, sure. See you later then." Daisuke said before he left the Ultimate Lab. "What was that all about?" He asked himself as he walked away.

As he walked, he noticed Torahiko heading towards his own Ultimate Lab.

"Torahiko?" Daisuke asked as he walked up to the other.

"Hm? Oh, hello Daisuke. I thought you were Xeno for a second." Torahiko said.

"Yeah, I can understand that. You two are usually together." Daisuke said.

"Yes, I have no idea why he would want to be around me." Torahiko said.

"True, you can be kinda mean with how you speak at times, but there must be something about you he likes." Daisuke said.

"I suppose. Would be the first time." Torahiko said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"I suppose I should tell you. My mother abandoned me at an orphanage. I guess she simply didn't want to raise me." Torahiko said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Did you get adopted?" Daisuke asked, watching as Torahiko's expressions changed, either from memory or trying to figure out what he should say.

"I suppose you can say that. A number of kids were taken in by a group of people and I was one of those kids." Torahiko said.

"Who was that group?" Daisuke asked.

"It's best you don't know, if I'm being honest. Now if you'll excuse me." Torahiko said as he entered his Ultimate Lab, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Best not knowing?" Daisuke asked himself as he walked off.

Before he got far, he came across a really rare sight, Fujin being outside of her room on her own violation. He walked up to her. "Hey Fujin."

Fujin turned to him, her expression the usual sour look, but that seems to have faded a bit, perhaps because he had spent some time with her. "Oh, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk, that's all. I didn't really get to learn anything new about you since the last time we've talked." Daisuke said.

"Maybe because I don't want to talk about personal stuff like that." Fujin said, rolling her eyes.

"But, what about making friends?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't like getting attached, okay? The best you'll get from me is being one of my followers, and even then that's just a persona." Fujin bluntly said.

"Why don't you like getting attached to people?" Daisuke asked.

"It might be because I grew up isolated. Might be because I was homeschooled. There are a lot of reasons about why that could be." Fujin said, though Daisuke seemed to notice something when she talked.

"You were abandoned by someone you were attached to, isn't that right?" Daisuke asked, causing Fujin to freeze for a moment.

"How did you know that?" Fujin demanded.

"I'm the Ultimate Little Brother, I help people through bonding and caring." Daisuke explained.

"Whatever. Just because you figured it out doesn't mean I'll tell you." Fujin said as she walked away, well, more like stomped away.

Daisuke sighed. "I wish she would open up."

By the time the nighttime announcement went off, Daisuke was already in his room, laying on his bed. He sighed quietly before letting himself drift off to sleep.

But when he woke up the next morning, there was something odd. A piece of paper was on the table in his room. He went over and picked it up, seeing a childish script on one side of it.

 _'Have fun with this secret~'_

 **And there we have it for the last freetime event for Chapter 2. Next chapter is the Motive and Murder, but I bet you guys can get a good guess on what the motive is gonna be.**

 **I honestly surprised myself that I got this out on time. Drama with family, with one of my aunts dying, and my papa falling down the stairs and going to the hospital, took up most of my time. But I'm glad I at least kept this promise to myself and kept it going. Anyways, I'll see y'all next time. Chaos, out!**


	15. Chapter 2-4

**Hey, hey! Time for the next chapter, where I fully reveal the motive that you guys probably already know and at the end, reveal the next victim! You may be surprised as to who was killed. Anyway, let's get started!**

Chapter 2-4: Beat to the Sound of Friendship- Motive and Murder

Daisuke looked confused at the paper he had been given and the message it had. "Is this from Monokuma?" He asked himself before he flipped the paper over and read what was on the other side of it.

 _Katsumi has a secret obsession with cute things._

"What's this secret supposed to do?" Daisuke asked himself. "It's not even that bad."

"Oh, shut up!" Monokuma said as he suddenly appeared in his room. "Not all you idiots have terrible secrets! I had to settle with the most embarrassing for some of you! Ugh, what's wrong with kids today, not having dark secret to take to the grave?"

"What're you doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, you seemed to doubt my abilities so I came here to make sure you don't think I'm going soft. I never go soft when it comes to murders!" Monokuma said, before letting out a perverted laugh as he disappeared.

"I hate that bear." Daisuke said before he started heading to the cafeteria.

When he got there, he saw everyone else there, holding pieces of papers of their own.

"Did everyone get a secret?" Daisuke asked.

"It appears so." Torahiko said.

"This is a lame motive. The secrets aren't even that good." Jackson said.

"Eh, might make good blackmail material." Fujin said.

"This isn't something to be taken lightly, some secrets are very personal and devastating to certain people." Kazuko said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't like all of my secrets aired out like that." Xeno said in agreement.

"But what should we do with the ones already revealed? Should we just go ahead and say them out loud?" Soleil asked.

"Might as well, they're already out in the open." Katsumi said.

"Or we could respect the privacy of the person who this effects and only dispense this information if they allow it." Angelo said, causing Katsumi to glare at him.

"Oh, great, someone change the topic before they start fighting again." Fujin said.

"Why don't we just keep these to ourselves for now?" Kuroko suggested. "If we bring it up now, we could pressure others into spilling theirs."

"I agree with doll here." Michael said. The others made various noises of agreement as Katsumi and Angelo continued to glare at each other, before they turned away.

"Fine." They both said.

"I will say that you may bring up the subject of the secret with the person you have at your discretion." Katsumi said.

"I will concede to this compromise, as loathe as I am to say it." Angelo said.

Everyone else couldn't help but sweatdrop at the two's attitude, they just couldn't find any way to get along with each other, could they? After breakfast was finished, everyone went their separate ways, though Daisuke went to go find Katsumi. He had her secret, and since it wasn't really that bad of a secret, he felt that he should tell her.

He looked around for a while before he found Katsumi talking with Michael. He walked up to them as Michael walked away.

"Hey Katsumi. What were you talking with Michael about?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, well, he wanted advice from me so I gave it." Katsumi said, though it was easy to see that she was pleased someone came to her for advice.

"Oh, probably about the secret he got." Daisuke mumbled to himself. "Anyways, I wanted to talk with you about this." He said as he held the paper up to her.

Katsumi grabbed the paper and blushed after she read what was on it. "While that is somewhat embarrassing to be revealed, I'm not quite bothered with it coming out. But I don't want that wannabe prince to find out about it."

Daisuke sweatdropped. "You two really hate each other, huh?"

"He just rides on my last nerve and always tries to usurp me as group leader." Katsumi said, her voice getting angry as she ranted.

Daisuke sighed to himself, he really brought this onto himself, but decided to stay so he didn't seem rude. He ended up staying all day with Katsumi, fortunately the rant didn't last all day. They actually got into some normal conversation, with Katsumi taking charge of it when she could and before they knew it, the night time announcements had went off.

Daisuke went back to his room after bidding goodnight to Katsumi and went to bed. But in the middle of the night, he heard a loud banging noise at his door which woke him up. He sat up a bit and looked towards his door, waiting to see if it was someone knocking but the noise didn't happen again. He easily got over it in his sleepy state and went back to sleep.

The next morning, after the morning announcements went off, Daisuke was heading out of his room when he noticed something.

"It looks like someone cleaned my door." He said to himself before he noticed Koyumi standing at another door, knocking on it.

"Koyumi?" Daisuke asked as he walked up to her.

"Oh, hello Dai-kun. Sorry, I've been trying to wake them up so we can go to the cafeteria but they don't seem to be waking up." Koyumi said.

"Really? Let me try." Daisuke said before he knocked on the door, receiving no answer. He reached for the handle to find it was unlocked. He froze before he went to open the door, feeling a deep sense of dread. He gulped lightly as he slowly opened the door.

What they saw had them frozen at the doorway, staring at the scene in front of them.

 _The bed was all rumpled and tossed up, like someone was bodily dropped on it. The pillow was wet and bloody, and the person on top of it, who looked like they were just peacefully asleep if it were for the blood and water dripping off their head was... Michael Ashby, the Ultimate Birdwatcher._

And **there we go! How many of you guess it would've been Michael next? And with our avid Birdwatcher dead, the next Investigation and Trial will soon start off. I can't wait to see your own theories about who you thought killed him. Until next time! Chaos, out!**


	16. Chapter 2-5

**Time for the second investigation on who murdered Michael. Let's see if you all can gain some idea on who did it by the Truth Bullets gathered in this chapter.**

Chapter 2-5: Beat to the Sound of Friendship- Investigation

Neither of the two could move even as the body discovery announcement went off on the monitor nearby. Kuroko covered her mouth as tears welled in her eyes as they heard their classmates running up to where they were.

"Oh god, is that Michael?!" Kazuko asked, horrified.

"Who else would it be?" Fujin snapped back.

"This is no time for this!" Katsumi said.

"Yes! We have another body!" Monokuma said as he appeared. "I was almost going crazy with all the waiting for someone else to finally kill!"

"I really hate you right now." Daisuke said.

"Ah, who cares? Anyways, here's the ever important Monokuma file for you all to use! Make sure to gather all the evidence you can before the trial!" Monokuma said as he handed them the file before disappearing.

"Looks like we have to do this again." Harumi said sadly.

"I'll watch over the body so nobody messes with it." Jackson said.

"I shall as well, seeing as we aren't quite useful for investigation." Kokomo said.

"Quite. Now, let us make haste and gather what is needed to bring this murderer to justice." Angelo said. The others made sounds of agreement as they started investigating.

"Let's check the file." Daisuke said as he activated the Monokuma file.

Victim: Ultimate Birdwatcher Michael Ashby. Died from drowning. Only other injuries found are multiple bashings on the head.

"Wait, where's the time of death?" Daisuke asked himself.

 **Truth Bullet** **Gained: Monokuma File #2**

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Unknown Time of Death**

 **Truth Bullet Gained:** **Head Wounds**

Daisuke put the file away as he thought about what it said. "I should start with looking at the body. It's what I did last time." He said as he walked towards the bed.

"Kinda weird how his hair's still wet." Jackson said.

"The file did say he was drowned. But it must have been a lot of water if it soaked his pillow as well." Kokomo said as she leaned over to take a closer look. Daisuke looked as well and saw the pillow and Michael's hair were indeed soaked.

"Where would someone even have access to so much water?" Daisuke asked himself.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Soaked Pillow**

"Maybe I should see Kafsi's Ultimate Lab, that basin is filled with a lot of water." Daisuke said to himself as he left the room, not seeing anything else of interest to the case. He bumped into Katsumi once he did leave.

"Oh, hey Katsumi. Do you think I could talk to you for a bit?" Daisuke asked.

"Fine. I need to continue my own investigating, but I won't turn away someone asking for my advice." Katsumi said.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I want to talk about. To me, you were the last one he talked to, what did he asked advice for exactly?" Daisuke asked.

"He merely asked what he should do about the secret he had received. I told him it should be alright to tell them about it like you did with mine." Katsumi explained.

"Did he tell you the secret he had?" Daisuke asked.

"Well... no. I had assumed it was merely a rather embarrassing secret. Do you believe it was bad enough to make the secret haver kill him?" Katsumi asked.

"Maybe, but it is likely." Daisuke said.

"Hm, yes. Well, this talk has certainly opened my eyes in some parts of this investigation. I must be going now." Katsumi said before she walked off.

"Okay." Daisuke said as he watched her leave.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Katsumi's Testimony**

Daisuke went to continue to Kafsi's Lab before he noticed something on the outside of Michael's door, part of the door had been washed off, like his door had been when he woke up.

"The head wounds probably came from the hits from the doors." Daisuke said to himself. "The doors wouldn't need to be cleaned otherwise."

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Washed Doors**

He continued his way to the Ultimate Lab and went inside once he reached it, where he saw Kuroko, Harumi, and Kazuko already there, surrounding the basin of water.

"Did you guys find anything?" Daisuke asked as he walked up to them.

"Oh, no. We haven't found anything here." Kazuko said.

"Yeah, it's super weird. Isn't this the only way someone could drown someone in a lot of water?" Harumi asked.

"There are the bathrooms, but those are private to our rooms, so I highly doubt someone drowned Michael there. And there isn't any evidence of it. Michael would've put up a fight, but there isn't any water on the floor anywhere here. And the basin is unmarked." Kuroko said.

"Your attention to detail is really great." Daisuke said.

"It's mostly thanks to my Talent, but thank you." Kuroko said.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Unused Basin**

"You're welcome. I'm going to check around to see where else the water might've come from." Daisuke said as he walked out of the Lab.

He walked down the hall to see Fujin and Xeno talking to each other.

'That's weird, usually Torahiko is with Xeno.' Daisuke thought to himself as he walked up to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Dai-kun!" Xeno said.

"Did you hear weird noises last night?" Fujin bluntly asked.

Daisuke blinked at the sudden question before thinking about it. "Last night..." He said before he remembered the sound he woke up to. "Oh, yeah. There was like a thud or something on my door."

"So, you heard it too." Fujin said.

"Huh, that's weird. I didn't hear anything last night." Xeno said.

Fujin scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Obviously it only happened to certain people's doors."

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Mysterious Noises Last Night**

"Yeah, that does make sense." Daisuke said.

"Maybe you two were just hearing things?" Xeno asked.

"I don't think so." Daisuke said before he remembered something. "Oh, yeah. Xeno, how come Torahiko isn't with you?"

"Yeah, aren't you two like best friends or something equally stupid?" Fujin asked.

"Well, I don't know if I would say that." Xeno said, smiling sheepishly. "But he did say that he might know where the killer was last night, but he didn't want me to come with him in case we were caught."

"Really?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh yeah, he said the killer might try to stall us until time runs out if we both went." Xeno nodded.

Fujin scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Daisuke thought about it. "I'm gonna keep looking." He said as he walked off, still thinking.

Daisuke walked down a hall and turned a corner before quickly going back and hiding behind the corner. He peeked around and saw Torahiko walking out of his Ultimate Lab. He watched as Torahiko went to lock it before he was suddenly distracted by Katsumi and Angelo. He quickly snuck behind Torahiko and slipped into the Ultimate Lab.

When he got inside, what he saw wasn't what he expected from the Ultimate Actor. The inside of the Lab looked more like some kind of bar or brothel. But what he did notice were these weird boxes wrapped like presents on tables on the far side. He walked over to the boxes and looked then over. He couldn't get a good idea on what was inside the boxes until he saw something on the ground. He leaned down and saw it was a clear box-like shape, but it was filled with water, and had flaps on the edges of the open part of the box, with a circle shape in the flaps.

He curiously moved the flaps into place and noticed that it made a perfect trap, if you forced someone's head in there and closed it around their neck, it would be impossible for the person to take it off until it was too late.

"So, that's how." Daisuke said as he looked at all the other trap boxes.

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Trap Boxes**

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Water Trap Box**

"But I still don't know the why." He said as he went to stand up, only to feel his hand brush against something. He grabbed the item and stood up, looking at it.

"Oh, it's a secret." He said before he turned it over and read it, his eyes widening in surprise as he read what was on it. "This must've been the secret Michael had received. This must be the reason why he died."

 **Truth Bullet Gained: Michael's Secret Slip**

He slipped it in his pocket before he heard Monokuma go off on the intercom, announcing that the investigation has concluded and to gather at the Mono-Elevator.

Daisuke walked to the Mono-Elevator to see everyone already gathered there.

"Are you the last one?" Soleil asked.

"I guess, must've been farther away then everyone else." Daisuke said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Fujin said as she pressed the button, opening the door. Everyone got into the elevator before the doors closed and they started riding it down.

'Michael Ashby, the Ultimate Birdwatcher. His passion for his Talent really endeared him to us, along with a budding relationship with Koyumi. But now that can never happen, since the one who killed him, the one who couldn't stand someone knowing the secret they had... is one of us!'

 **And that wraps up the investigation! You all can probably work out maybe the exact way he died and how he was placed, but the killer might not be as obvious as you all might think. Think hard on who it might be and I'll see ya'll when it comes time for the Trial! Chaos, out!**


	17. Hiatus

**Okay, sorry, this isn't a proper chapter and all. But I just want to inform you all that I'm going to be taking a bit of a haitus on story writing for a bit. All the stress from the holidays and my work and helping take care of my sisters' babies have almost killed off my creative muse, so I gonna take some time to let that recover. I am not giving up this story, don't worry. I will be back at this as soon as I have my creative muse back. Sorry again to everyone, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Year.**


	18. News

**After giving it some thought, I'm sorry to inform you readers that I'm cancelling this story. I tried my best but I feel my writing style isn't quite ready to do a SYOC yet. I do have all the deaths and killers, and the Mastermind figured out beforehand so if you would like to know the fate of your character, you can PM. Again, I'm sorry.**


End file.
